Relive to Save lives
by Olympus Angel
Summary: A prophecy is told and its all about Annabeth She has to hold the sky again, She has to relive all her nightmares and defeat every monster that comes her way. Everyone else, including Mortals, demigods and Gods will be watching helplessly in a bubble which they cannot escape. T for injuries and blood. Includes, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Reyna... etc
1. The Prohecy

Chapter 1:

**(A/N- Hi, this is my very first fanfiction please don't be too mad if I have spelling mistakes or grammar issues, hope you enjoy the plot, by the way, this is mainly based around Annabeth, and Silena, Beckendorf and Octavian are still alive. Enjoy!)**

_Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Percy POV_

It was a wonderful sunny morning in camp half blood. The sun was shining brightly and the morning dew sparked on the blades of grass. _Apollo must be in a good mood today,_ I thought. I looked up over and saw the most beautiful sight to ever walk the earth. Annabeth. Everything about her was perfect, a stray curl fell out of her bun and she gently brushed it away not looking away from her blue prints. I sighed. "Wise girl." I whined. No answer. I poked her. Still no answer. I poked her again. Nothing. I poked her a final time before she looked up. "What is it seaweed brain?" she asked me.

"Stop working for once. Have a break, relax."

"And what should I do instead?" She said.

"This." I replied and bent down to kiss her. Suddenly, all the noise from the other campers just faded away, it was only me and Annabeth. My brain turned to mush as she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. We broke away and she smiled. "Come on seaweed brain," she laughed and kissed my nose. "It's almost time for breakfast." And right then the conch horn blew, signalling for all the campers to go to the dining hall. I just grinned and grabbed her hand and walked to the hall.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

As we stepped inside the hall, I suddenly felt a tingling in my body. I still had the Achilles heal and I felt like someone was touching it. No one knew about my spot other than Annabeth and it wasn't her. I shook my head. _It's nothing. Let's just eat breakfast and get this over with, _I thought. I got my food and burnt some of it and then I took my place. Annabeth sat with her siblings today as she needed to go over her plans for the next capture the flag game, so she sat with them and I sat alone. All of us started eating and Chiron made an announcement.

"Good morning campers. And welcome to the romans who have joined us for these two weeks. As you all know, today is capture the flag and-" All of a sudden a tremor hit the ground and everything shook. Everyone remained silent and Chiron began to speak again. "As I was saying-" Suddenly, a blast of light appeared, and there stood all twelve Olympians. Even Hades and Hestia were there. Everyone immediately stood up and bowed, still in shock. Chiron was the first to recover. "My lords and ladies," he bowed. "Thank you for bestowing us with your presence, but if I may ask. What have you all come for?" He asked.

Zeus spoke first. "We just decided to spend some time with our children so we will stay for a few hours." Everyone gasped. This was unheard of. The Gods _never_ visited. Of course, no one said anything for fear of being turned into a cockroach. The Gods simply turned around and went to sit at their own table. Chiron began to speak once more. "Right, well, as the Gods are here today each cabin will be excused from one activity. Capture the flag will still be on for tonight. The Athena cabin will be leading one team, and Hermes the other. Any questions? No? Well then, everyone may continue eating."

Everyone went back to their food and began talking once more and I turned to my father. He opened his mouth to speak, but a shrill voice came instead. "Chiron!" Drew shouted. I rolled my eyes. She probably wanted to say something about the Stoll's for stealing her nail polish. Again. "Yes Drew?" Chiron asked irritated. He was probably thinking of the same thing. "Rachel!" She screamed. Everyone turned to the red head who was standing up. She walked up to the stage where Chiron stood. Everyone was watching her with bated breath. Even Apollo looked shocked. Suddenly she raised her hands in the air and a green looking mist went through the pavilion. Nobody moved or said anything. I looked at Poseidon who was subconsciously raising the water in his glass. Athena was gripping a pencil. Hermes hand was in mid-air from one of the Demeter kid's wallet and a skeleton popped up from the ground. "Rachel-" Apollo began but was stopped with an air piercing shriek.

I turned around to see Annabeth in the air, in a sort of bubble. She screamed again and suddenly I realised what was happening. She was being hurt. On purpose. She screamed once more and the bubble began to move toward the stage. She struggled in the bubble and shouted out "Chains!" Until she was muffled with a piece of cloth. Everyone watched in shock as the architect of Olympus floated through the air in a bubble. "Annabeth!" I shouted. Athena stood up and was about to say something when the cloth fell our Annabeth's mouth and she screamed again. Annabeth never screamed. She was strong, so if this was hurting her it must have been bad. "S-stop. P-please, your hurting m-me." She said. "ANNABETH!" Shouted the Stoll's. Annabeth was like an older sister to them and they hated seeing her in pain. "H-help... Me..." She said and then she was spluttering and coughing. "O-Oxygen." She spluttered. All the colour drained from my face and Athena's. She was losing Oxygen. And fast. "Rachel?" Apollo asked. The oracle took a deep breath and said.

_This daughter of Athena shall bear a test. _

_To find whether she is worthy of this quest_

_Do not go anywhere and stay in camp_

_You will bear the weight of the world on your shoulders once more_

_You will choose to hold up the skies or be faced with the decision for your half sister_

_Whether or not you keep her will be your decision_

_The visions of Tartarus come to you to explore_

_Battle everything and you shall succeed_

_And you will be betrayed by the one you call ally_

_As everyone watches with baited breath and cries_

_Inside a bubble to which you will find_

_No one can enter and no one can leave_

_Mortals, Gods and demigods shall be present._

_To them all, you must find the chant_

_To send Items out to help the one who enchants_

Rachel fell to the floor and Chiron gently put her in a chair as she stirred. "Wh-what?" She mumbled. "What was the prophecy? Oh my gods! ANNABETH!" Everyone turned to her and I gasped. She had bloody arms and was choking. She muttered one more time, "Tartarus. Help. Death." And with that, she fainted due to lack of oxygen. The bubble popped and Annabeth's limp body fell just less than 50 feet to the ground. That was when everyone realized what was happening. "ANNABETH." I screamed. I quickly jumped over my table and ran towards her in hope of catching her before she hit the ground. As I was running I also noticed that the rest of the seven were sprinting over as fast as they could. Frank turned into an eagle, but it was useless. She was only ten feet from the ground now. I started sprinting. There was no way I was going to let my girlfriend fall from the air and not try to help her. And at the very last second, I dove in, underneath her and caught her in my arms.

Piper, Hazel, Calypso and Reyna came running over and while Reyna and Calypso were examining her injuries, Piper and Hazel were crying out for help. "GRĂBIȚI-VĂ" Reyna shouted. "de ce stai doar acolo?" She looked frustated and angry. "Stupid people." She muttered. "E rănită! Vino și ajută!" Hazel screamed. She had tears streaming down her face. **(A/N: Reyna first said, 'HURRY UP.' and then she said 'why are you all just standing there?' And Hazel screamed out, 'She's hurt! Come and help!' Sorry if this is not the correct meaning. I got it from google translate. XD)**

Meanwhile, Piper was trying her hardest to get Annabeth to wake up using her charm speak. "Come on Annabeth. Please. Wake up. We need you. Percy needs you. We all need you so WAKE UP." She cried. Finally, Will burst through the crowd and two other Apollo kids came. They put her on the stretcher and brought her to the infirmary where Apollo was setting up. All of us tried to follow but Chiron stopped us. "No, children." He said firmly. "Apollo and his kids need time and concentration to help her." We subconsciously nodded while Aphrodite started throwing rose petals everywhere. "Ahh, young love," She said looking at me. "Such tragedies. Yet, so much drama!" She squealed. I glared at her but said nothing. I walked over to where Frank, Jason, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Calypso and Reyna were sitting. None of us said anything and I wondered how a beautiful morning could turn into a day like this. "Hey." A voice said, breaking the silence.

It was Rachel. "Hi." I mumbled half-heartedly. She took a seat next to Piper and Frank and the silence continued. "I'm really sorry." She blurted out. All of our heads shot up to look at her. "I-I didn't mean to. Annabeth's my friend and-"

"Hey." I said, interrupting her. "It's not your fault. You're basically unconscious when the oracle takes over." She looked over at me and smiled a thanks through her tears. "Yeah, It wasn't your fault. And anyone who thinks that will report to me!" Piper said.

"And me."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Yeah."

Everyone agreed. "Thanks guys." Rachel sniffed. "But. There's one more thing. What... was the prophecy?"

"That is what we have come to talk to you about." Said Chiron coming up behind us with all the Gods except Apollo. Chiron repeated the prophecy and all of us listened impatiently. "That is the longest prophecy ever to have been said." Said Apollo coming from the infirmary. All of us looked up in hope at him for news of Annabeth. He saw this and laughed. "Annabeth is perfectly fine," He said. "She hasn't woken up yet, but she will in the next hour or so. I've bandaged her up but she can't do any classes for two days due to her wrist. But after that, she can do anything she pleases." He finished, grinning down at us all. We grinned back. "Now comes to the serious matter. The prophecy." All of us looked around uneasily. "It's obvious that is has something to do with Annabeth." Jason offered. "Thanks for tell us that Mr Obvious." Leo replied. Jason just scowled and didn't say anything. "Shouldn't we wait until Annabeth's awake?" Hazel ask timidly. Everyone nodded and agreed with the young centurion until we saw one of the Apollo kids, Brian, come up to us running. "She's awake!" He said happily. All of us jumped to our feet and thanked him and went running in the direction of the infirmary with the Gods following close behind.

When we got closer, we heard shouting.

"I'm perfectly fine, see? Now let me go Solace!"

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you go just yet missy. You _just_ woke up."

"Please. I'm fine! I wanna go see everyone. I wanna see Percy!"

My heart melted when she said that. Gods I love that girl.

"They're coming Annie, they're coming, just be patient."

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Okay, okay. Just, be _patient_. Okay?"

"Fine. Hey, look Will. What's that?"

"Huh?"

"Hah! See ya!"

All of us and the Gods were coming towards the window when Annabeth jumped out. She stopped in her tracks when she saw us. "Uhhh... Hi?"

We all just stared at her. Even Athena was at a loss for words. "What?" Annabeth asked. "Why are you all staring at me like that? Oh, was it because I jumped out the window?"

All of us looked at each other and started laughing. Even Hades let loose a small chuckle, Annabeth joined in and came forward. Just as she was about to say something, Will came out the door and looked at Annabeth in shock. "Did you really jump out the window to get out from bed?" Annabeth laughed. It brought peace to everyone knowing the girl who just fell from the air was laughing and acting like everything was completely fine.

"Anyway," Said Calypso. "Are you okay?" She came up and hugged Annabeth who was then joined by Hazel, Piper and Reyna. "I'm fine." She said. Then she came up and kissed me. "Don't look so worried seaweed brain. I didn't even know what happened after I- Oh." Her face darkened. "What's wrong?" Asked Reyna. Annabeth didn't reply. She had a faraway expression and her eyes glazed over. "Annabeth?" I said shaking her shoulder. "Annabeth!" "I- I just..." Annabeth stuttered. She stopped moving and stood there, not saying anything. "What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Jason.

"Annabeth?" Asked Hazel.

Leo felt her forehead but immediately withdrew it. "She's burning up!" He said. "Like, _a lot." _"He's right." Will said checking her temperature. "Oh Gods that's hot."

No one noticed her backing away to the wall. She quickly turned a corner and gave a scream. "H-help." She whimpered.

"Annabeth?" Athena asked. "Annabeth come here."

Annabeth just whimpered and screamed again. Reyna quickly walked over to the corner and peeked out to see Annabeth. When she did, her face paled. "Oh my gods!" She shouted. She turned to the rest of us and screamed. "Hurry up you idiots!" then she unsheathed her sword and ran around the corner. The rest of us joined but bumped into Reyna. "Oh my Gods." Hazel breathed. "This is not good. Not good at all." Nico muttered.

**(Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger. So tell me, do you like the first chapter? I hope you do, I spent a lot of time on it. If you think I should continue, please leave a review, so I know what you think of it.! **

**See you later, my little angels!**

**Angel of Olympus- **_**OUT**_**!)**


	2. Hellhounds, fire and an unexpected visit

Chapter 2: Hell hounds, Fire, and an unexpected visitor

**(A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the last chapter cliff hanger. I promise I'll make it up to you! Read the author note at the bottom because I have a question for you all. Enjoy reading!)**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Piper POV_

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't have, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. As soon as I turned the corner, I bumped into Reyna who looked like she had been shocked with lightning. Oh. My. Gods. There she was. Annabeth. She was just standing there, her eyes looked glazed over and all around her were _twelve_ hell hounds. All ready to attack her. And she wasn't even doing anything. "What is the meaning of this?" The thunderous voice of Zeus boomed.

"Why is my daughter just standing there?" Athena asked. And for once, she didn't know the answer.

"Well someone do something!" Rachel screamed.

"We can't." Reyna said. "If they hear any other movements, six will attack her, and six will attack us. She can't fight with the way her arms and wrist are." Rachel looked mad. Like, really mad. She grabbed her blue hairbrush and threw it at the monstrous dogs. Only one of them broke away from looking at my best friend. "Come here you slab of meat." Percy taunted. But the hound didn't do anything. He just snarled and went back to watching Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I cried. "Snap out of it." I used all the charm speak I could muster. I looked towards my mother for help.

"Annabeth darling, come out the trance and notice your surroundings." Annabeth blinked once, then twice, then three times. Her stormy grey eyes turned normal and she shook her head. "What...?" She murmured. Her eyes adjusted to the sight of all of us and she said. "Why are you all standing there? What's wrong with- Oh Gods..." She finally noticed that she was in the middle of a circle of hell hounds. She reached for her knife and pulled it out. She flinched when she touched it but held it firmly. "Make a circle round the hounds." She said.

"But-" Leo started but was cut off by Annabeth's glare. "You'll get more hurt." he finished. Annabeth shook her head and said.

"When is say go, attack the one directly in front of you. I'll take care of the one in front of me." Everyone obeyed and positioned themselves.

"One..."

The hounds tensed up.

"Two..."

I saw Frank gulp and Hazel shiver.

"Three-"

And that's when everything went wrong.

As she was about to say the last number all the hell hounds jumped up. And guess who they all attacked? Annabeth. She stood her ground and slashed the dagger everywhere, but then they all hit her. As soon as this happened Frank turned into a rhino and tried to get them off her but it only took out one. Annabeth managed to stab one too. Jason and Zeus used lightning to scorch two more. Reyna and Hazel killed one together and Percy attacked and killed two. I managed to kill one and so did Athena but there were three left. Leo burnt one of them to a crisp and Calypso and Rachel used random items and managed to kill one too. There was one left, and before anyone could do anything the hell hound opened its jaws and caught Annabeth's leg. She let out a yelp but everyone was too busy fighting to notice except me and Nico. The hound dragged her into the woods and Nico started running towards them but they were out of sight.

I told Calypso and Rachel I was going to follow Nico and told them to tell the others once they finished off and ran off.

"Nico!" I shouted. "Wait up!" He stopped, only for a second and then started running again. After two minutes of running he stopped and I caught up with him. "Where?" I asked panting. "Where did they go?" Nico just shrugged. His dark eyes searching everywhere for my best friend. "You lost them?" I asked. He nodded and I felt tears prick my eyes. By this time everyone else had come and Hazel stepped forward. "Where's Annabeth?" she asked. I didn't trust what would come out of my mouth so Nico told them instead. "A hellhound grabbed Annabeth's leg and dragged her off to the forest. Me and Piper chased them, but we- I, lost them." He said. Reyna looked shocked. Calypso, Rachel and Hazel had tears streaming down their faces. Athena looked like she would kill anything that came in her way. "I will-" She started, the was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"Annabeth." Percy said. By this time the whole camp must have been alerted. "Come on." he said. "We have to tell the camp and send out a search party. Rachel can u blow the horn so the camp knows we have an emergency meeting?" She nodded and took a horn out her pocket. She blew it with all her might, three times.

"Let's go." She said and ran off to the auditorium. I followed her and soon enough all of us were there. "Piper?" Chiron asked. "What are you-" I cut him off and grabbed the microphone.

"Attention campers." I said. "Annabeth Chase has been taken by a hell hound. We will send search parties into the woods from every direction. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, when you have found her blow the horn and everyone will be notified. Go now." Everyone rushed out and I looked at the others. "Let's go get our friend back."

Percy did an ear-piercing whistle and Mrs. O'leary came running up to him. "Find Annabeth." He ordered. She replied by licking his face and running off. "Okay, now that we have an extra pair of eyes, let's all go to the woods." he said. We all just nodded and ran off.

I went into the woods and turned to the others. "We better listen for any sounds from Annabeth." As soon as I finished the sentence another scream was heard. All of us looked at each other and ran off. "Jason and Frank," Reyna said. "Go fly up there and look out for her." They nodded and flew off after Frank turned into an eagle. I continued on running, stepping over logs and ducking underneath branches. That's when I heard the cry of an eagle. I looked up and saw Frank circling round somewhere nearby. Percy wasted no time and ran there with everyone else quickly following. I caught up and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "We should go in quietly so we have a better chance at a sneak attack. And don't worry, she'll be fine. Annabeth is strong. She'll make it through." He smiled a thanks at me and we continued walking. Jason came down next to me and I gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Where is she?" I asked.

"We didn't exactly see Annabeth." Jason replied. "Just a few hell hounds. So, we're gonna check there," I nodded and all of us remained quiet. I heard a little yelp and a whimper and stopped in my tracks. Reyna bent down to examine some tracks. "Hell hounds." She muttered as she began to follow them. Suddenly she stopped and sniffed the air.

"Reyna?" Leo asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sniffing the air for-"

"Why?"

Reyna glared at him. "Shut up."

Reyna sniffed again and we all stared at her. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Crap."

"Reyna? What is it?" Asked Jason. She didn't answer and instead, ran off in a random direction.

"Quick!" Hazel said. "Follow her!" We all followed the praetor and we heard a gasp. We heard a gasp followed by a "Oh my gods Annabeth." Then we heard a small scream and Reyna shouting "Let her go you hounds!" I looked at Calypso and she ran off towards Reyna. We heard a small whimper and then another gasp. Calypso ran back to us and a tear fell down her cheek. "Annabeth." She whispered. "Annabeth." She went over to Leo and brought to where Reyna was still standing. "Oh schist." He said. I couldn't stand it anymore. I went over and pushed away Reyna, Leo and Calypso and stood in front. And there in front me, lay Annabeth all tied up.

She was in front of a tree trunk with her hands tied behind her back and her tied up together. There was a nasty gash on her neck and bite marks or her leg which was bleeding continuously. She was just barely conscious and was slumped against the ground. There were four hounds circling the tree. Keeping their distance, but still dangerously close. The worst part was the tree. It was on fire and Annabeth was way too close for comfort. Rachel came too and gave a tiny squeak. Then I heard her saying. "Frank and hazel. Gather everyone and come here. We can't blow the horn or the hounds will jump on her. Hurry up and be as fast as you can." They both nodded and Frank turned into a cheetah and hazel sat on his back and they were gone. "Percy, use the water and try to stop the fire. Leo, you're going to have to be the one who brings her back if that doesn't work since you're the only fire-proof guy here." She turned to me. "Piper, you have to keep Annabeth awake. If she falls asleep, who knows when she'll wake up." I simply nodded. I knew that if I opened my mouth, who knows what will come out.

I heard a rustling noise coming from behind us, and turned around. Franks and Hazel were back and Chiron was there too. Most of the camp was here and they all gasped when they saw the hero of Olympus on the ground. Everyone started talking at once, so we didn't notice what was happening. I suddenly heard a groan and then a small scream and then a "NO!" and a "ANNABETH!" I turned around and saw Annabeth being dragged by the dog near the tree and Calypso screaming. Reyna was the one who screamed her name and then everything happened at once. Percy summoned the waves to stop the fire but it only stopped a bit. Then Leo ran into the fire, Reyna and Clarisse charged with their weapons and Will started shooting arrows. The Stoll's managed to kill the last hound and everyone went quiet, waiting for Leo to return with Annabeth.

Then I hear a coughing, it was quite faint, but it was there. Then we saw Leo come out carrying Annabeth and Percy ran over to take her. "Hey." She said but was stopped by a fit of coughing. Her breathing was short and ragged. "I'm so weak." She said. I stared at her in shock. _What?! _I thought. _Annabeth? Weak? Nope. That's not right. _"you're not weak." Rachel choked. "I couldn't even handle a few hell hounds." she argued. "They were a lot of hell hounds. No one could take them on."

"I'm tired." She said suddenly. "I want to sleep. Good night." She began to close her eyes.

"No! You can't!" Hazel cried.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"No. Annabeth wake up! WAKE UP. Wake up Annabeth Wake up. Please." I begged. But it was too late. She was asleep. As soon as her eyelids closed, Percy looked up at Apollo. "Help her." He said. "Help her." There were tears streaming down his face. "Apollo picked her up and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"The infirmary." Reyna said, and started sprinting away. I followed her and burst in the door. I looked across the row of beds and found the one Annabeth was on. I rushed over her and gently touched her arm. Apollo saw me and told me to go outside. "No." I said firmly. "She's one of my best friends, I can't just leave her."

"Piper..." He warned.

"No. I don't care what you say. I'm staying here." I declared and slumped in my seat. He looked at me warily and touched my arm. "What are you doing-" I began to ask when I saw a flash of light. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was outside the door to the infirmary. Apollo disappeared again and I turned around to find the rest of my friends. I went over to Jason and cried into his chest. My best friend was in there. And I couldn't do anything about it. The seven plus Calypso, Reyna, Rachel and Nico all sat in a circle in front of the door. We stayed silent, not wanting to talk when one by one we all started to drift of. I only remember me lying on Jason's chest with him stroking my hair and saying soothing things.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I yawned and opened my eyes. I checked the clock and it was noon. Woah. How long did we sleep for? And why was my butt hurting? I looked down and saw grass. Oh. Then I remembered the events of yesterday. I noticed my hand was stretched out in front of me. I looked up and saw everyone else still asleep. I noticed how all of our hands were joined in the middle and smiled. Even in our sleep we were connected. I woke up everyone else and we started talking. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Guys," I said, "Who wants to be a spy?"

All of us were positioned under a window. "Repair boy, do you come in? Over." I spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Yes, beauty queen, I can hear you loud and clear, over." Leo reported.

"Don't call me that." I hissed.

"Sure thing, Beauty queen."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Rachel whispered screamed over the walkie talkie.

"Sorry." Leo and I muttered.

"Is everyone in their positions?" Reyna asked. She was met with a torrent of 'yes ma'am' and 'yup's. "Alright," she said. "When I say go, everyone peek in their window. Make sure that the Apollo and his kids aren't there. If all is clear, go ahead and jump in."

"Okay... Ready... Go!"

I quickly shot my head upwards and checked to see if anyone was there. I grinned. No one except Annabeth. I quickly pushed the window open and climbed inside gracefully. Once I landed, I hear a soft _thump _I looked to my right and saw Leo rubbing his bottom and muttering something that sounded like 'Stupid floor.' I rolled my eyes. Typical Leo. He saw me and grinned. I rolled my eyes once more and looked around seeing everyone else climb in.

All of us walked towards Annabeth's bed and stood around it quietly. I hadn't actually thought about what we were going to do once we were inside. I noticed Percy hold Annabeth's hand and I held the other. She looked so fragile just lying there. Her honey blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow like a carnation. Her breathing was slow, yet steady and her mouth was slightly open.

"What do we do now?" Calypso said softly.

"I don't know." Hazel replied.

"Let's just stay here and wait for her to wake up." Nico suggested. Everyone else just absently nodded their heads. Rachel sighed and Reyna put her head in her hands. Just then the door opened and in came Chiron. All our heads shot up and we were trying to think of what to say. "It was Piper's idea to come through the window." Leo squeaked. I glared at him. If looks could kill, Leo would be half buried. Chiron raised his eyebrows questioningly but waved it off. "Good to see you all awake." He said.

"Wait." Asked Frank. "What time is it?"

"One in the afternoon." He replied.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Asked Percy.

"All of us thought you looked peaceful enough and when one of the campers tried to pick up Reyna to put her to bed, she punched his face and kicked his... Well, she kicked the place where the sun doesn't shine." He said with a chuckle.

We all looked at Reyna who blushed a little and shrugged. "Reflexes." Was all she said.

"I see you got to Annabeth then." He nodded at her still body. "I'll leave you be then," He turned around and went to the door, but just as he was about to leave he said. "By the way, we had to tell someone about Annabeth's condition. She should be here any second now-"

He was cut off by someone breaking down the doors. "WHERE IS SHE?" The person screamed.

"Calm down." Chiron said. "She's over there-"

"CALM DOWN?!" The person screamed. "SHE'S LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME. ANNABETH COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU TELL ME TO _CALM DOWN?!"_

"She's over there." Chiron responded calmly. The person stomped over to the bed and pushed us all aside. Her eyes softened and a single tear made its way down her face. "Annabeth." She whispered.

There, standing right in front of her, was Thalia Grace.

_**(Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a question for you all: I need a good name for a baby Athena camper. She is kind of important in this, and I need a good name for her. Please leave a review as I love hearing what you think!**_

_**See you later my little Angels,**_

_**Angel of Olympus – OUT!)**_


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3: Waking up

_**(Hi! Can you guys pleaseeeee answer my question that I wrote in the last chapter? I really need an answer! Here's the question again: Please give me a name for a baby Athena camper. She's important for this and I need ideas. Thanks! Enjoy reading!)**_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Percy POV_

Was that... Thalia? What was she doing here? "I thought you were with the hunt." I asked her. She glared at me and I shrunk back. "Of course, I was you idiot!" She snapped. "As soon as Chiron Iris messaged me, I told Artemis, and came here as fast as I could."  
"Why?" Blurted out Leo. Oof. Wrong move.

Thalia turned her hard, stone glare on him slowly. "What. Did. You. Say?" She asked in a dangerously quite voice. All of us looked at Leo who cowered in fear. "I-I mean. Of _course _you're here! Why wouldn't you be? We all want you here. Even Annabeth does." At the mention of Annabeth's name, her glare hardened even more. "I-uh. I mean... She wants you here, she just can't say it 'cause she's unconscious right now, but she would say it! Of course she would! Who wouldn't?" Calypso smacked his head and looked at Thalia apologetically. Suddenly a lightning bolt from the sky shot down and hit somewhere five inches from Leo's foot. He squeaked and said. "Woah! Calm down Lady, seriously pinecone face, take a chill pill." Everyone gaped at Leo and it finally dawned on him. I noticed that everyone had backed away in a corner and Leo realized this too. "I mean... Uhhh..." Calypso smacked his head again and retreated into the corner.

Thalia literally had steam coming out her ears- she was that mad. She grabbed Leo's shirt and lifted the poor boy of his feet. She brought him close until they were just nose to nose and said. "No-one. Calls me pinecone face and gets away with it." She zapped him with lightning and he yelped. Thalia finally let go of his shirt- thanks to Piper- and after one last glare to Leo, she walked up to Jason and gave him a hug. "Hey little brother! How's life been treating you?" All of us stood there gaping except Jason who smirked and returned the hug while saying, "Heya sis."

"O-kay." Frank said, breaking the tension. "Now that Thalia's here. We can all get set on our task."  
"And what would that be?" Asked Thalia.  
"Trying to wake up Annabeth."

We tried a dozen things to wake her up. Literally. I tried splashing her with water. Leo created this weird machine that let out this insanely loud voice. Frank turned into and elephant and trumpeted. Piper charmspoke. Frank morphed into a spider. Rachel even said that the colosseum fell down. None of it worked.

All of a sudden, the conch horn blew signalling lunch. I didn't want to go and Piper had to charmspeak me into going to the dining hall. I trudged out into the hall and began to eat. Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Hazel, Calypso, Rachel and Thalia all sat on my table and the good part is, the gods didn't even say anything about it. I sighed deeply. Why did it have to be Annabeth? Why not me? Annabeth had gone through too much. Suddenly, Grover came running into the pavilion with a boy in his hands. "Help!" He shouted. Everyone looked up to see why Grover yelled. "He was attacked by an empousa!" He explained quickly. I growled. Empousai were horrid creatures. Kind of like vampires, though they mainly targeted males.

Grover gently put the boy on the table and everyone crowded around him. I heard Thalia gasped and soon saw why. The boy looked like a mini version of Jason. He had blonde hair, though Jason's was lighter and striking deep blue eyes. "Huh?" The boy said. He looked at Grover and screamed. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S THE DONKEY BOY." Grover looked very offended. "I'll have you know that I am a satyr: half _goat_. Not _donkey."_  
_"_OH MY GOD IT TALKS!" The boy yelled.

"Easy there." Rachel said.  
"Calm down." Piper cooed. Instantly I felt much better even though it wasn't directed to me.  
"What's your name?" Reyna asked.  
"Jonathon." the boy replied.  
"Do you remember what happened?" Calypso asked.  
"I was walking home from school when this pretty girl came up and asked me something. I was about to reply when all of a sudden she turned into this creepy lady." Jonathon pointed to Grover. "Then he came and kicked her face and grabbed me and started running. Then I fainted. And now I'm here."  
"How old are you?" Asked Frank.  
"Twelve."  
"Do you have ADHD or Dyslexia?" Leo asked.  
"I have both actually."

"Okay Jonathon." Thalia spoke up. "I'll get straight to the point. The Gods exist. They're standing behind us right now. We're demigods. Children of the gods. That monster you saw was an empousa. Basically a vampire as you call it. I am a huntress of Artemis. My dad is Zeus and my mum is a mortal. The end." She concluded.  
"Oh."  
"You aren't surprised?" Leo questioned.  
"I guess it all makes sense." Jonathon replied. "Who are all your godly parents?"  
"Mine is Poseidon," I said. "I'm Percy."  
"My mother is Aphrodite. I'm Piper."  
We all introduced ourselves one at a time. Jonathon seemed pretty excited about knowing who was his parent. "I don't have a dad." He said. "He left when I was younger."

I turned to the gods. "Okay, claim your child."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

After giving Jonathon a tour of camp, we went to the campfire in hope of the gods claiming their son. Suddenly, a light shone brightly above Jonathon's head. And there, came the symbol, of a lightning bolt.

"WHAT?!" Came Thalia's shriek.  
"HUH?" grunted Jason.  
Everyone looked accusingly at Zeus, waiting for an explanation. I turned to see Hera who was fuming with anger. She looked scary. Scarier than I've ever seen. Zeus smiled sheepishly before continuing. "What?"

Thalia came stomping up to him. "I had another brother. AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Zeus flinched. Thalia glared. She was just about to yell again when Jason came up to her. "Hey Thalia. Calm down. Let's go say hi to our brother okay?" Thalis hesitantly agreed. They told Jonathon that they were his siblings and then they went off to have some 'sibling time'. Zeus sighed and was about to walk off when he was confronted by Hera. "Where do you think you're going?" She snarled.  
"To you, of course my darling." He replied.  
"We have to talk." Hera said. She grabbed Zeus by the ear and went into the forest with Zeus yelping behind.

"That was... Eventful." Leo said.  
"Let's go check up on Annabeth." Calypso suggested. Everyone agreed and we walked to the infirmary. When we arrived, Thalis, Jason and Jonathon were already there. Thalia looked like she was explaining who Annabeth was and Jonathon was listening patiently. "Hey guys." Jason said. "Thals is just explaining to Jon." We all nodded and sat around Annabeth. All of us stayed silent until Jonathon spoke up. "Can you all tell me about your adventures?" He asked. "Sure." Leo said. "It all started when..."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"Hey Perce," Jason said coming up to me.  
"Hey Jase," I said not taking my eyes away from my girlfriend.  
"So... Umm... It's time for dinner."  
"Okay."  
"So are you coming?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
"No."

"Jeez, Sparky." Piper said coming into the room. "You're not supposed to be driving him crazy."  
"I'm not!" He protested. Then he looked at me. "Am I?"  
"A little bit."  
He sighed. I grinned. "Come on Percy." Piper cooed. "Let's go get dinner, okay? Then as soon as we're done we can come back here."  
"No fair!" I said as we reached the pavilion. "You used charmspeak!"  
She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Perce. But now that we're here you can eat."

I grumbled but listened to her. I was hungry after all, I grabbed my food and sacrificed it and payed to the Gods to help Annabeth. I sat back down and the rest of the seven, Nico, Reyna, Rachel, Thalia and Jon sat with me at my table. We ate silently and quickly. It seemed that all of us wanted to see Annabeth. _She'll be okay. _I reminded myself. _She's Annabeth_.

"Hey Percy," Nico said. "Wanna go spar afterwards?"  
I quickly accepted. It would be easier to take my mind off Annabeth's state. He grinned. Ever since the war, Nico had been smiling a lot more and it was nice, it made people feel happy. It's not every day you see a son of Hades smiling. "That's a good idea." Said Frank. "We'll come too." Everyone agreed to join us.

By the time we finished dinner, all of us were in the mood to fight, so we did. I won against Nico, Piper won against Jason and Reyna won over Frank. We continued for an hour before all of us got immensely tired. "Let's go to the beach." Hazel suggested.  
"Good idea." Calypso said. We walked towards the beach and sat down.  
"Who wants to swim?" I asked. Everyone agreed except Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Jason and Jonathon.

All of us got into the ocean and I created little wades to ride over. I suddenly had an idea. "Hey guys." I said to them. "I have a plan."  
I told them what I wanted to do and they all grinned. "Hey you guys!" Piper shouted. "Look over here!" she used charmspeak and they all obeyed.  
"What is it Pipes?" Jason asked his girlfriend.  
She pointed at me and I grinned.  
"Percy, what is it?" Asked Jon.  
Nico and Thalia's eyes widened. "KELP HEAD IF YOU DO IT, I WILL SPANK YOU INTO TOMORROW."  
At the same time Nico said: "I WILL SHADOW TRAVEL YOU TO CHINA AND I WILL LEAVE YOU THERE FOR A MONTH."  
I ignored them and carried out my plan. A huge wave soaked them through and I laughed. "ANNABETH CHASE!"

All of us stopped laughing and shouting. We looked to our left and saw a fury. I took out riptide. "Why do you want Annabeth Chase?" Reyna asked.  
"To kill her of course you fools."  
"Why Annabeth?"  
The fury laughed. "Ha! You shall soon see, you have heard the prophecy I presume? She will suffer and none of you can help her. HAH!"  
"You're not getting to her." I growled.  
"Ah, Perseus Jackson." It said. "The next best thing. You think you can save her, you are wrong. None of you can help her. It is all up to the daughter Athena."  
I lunged. The fury dodged. "It is your fatal flaw." It continued. "You won't save her."  
Frank came from behind and stabbed it. The fury dissolved and gold dust remained in its place.

All of us became silent. "What do we do?" Rachel whispered.  
"Everything's after her." Calypso murmured.  
"We must tell everyone." Reyna said.  
And so, we did. Everyone listened with bated breath. "We must guard Annabeth." Jason said. "She won't like it." Leo pointed out.  
"We don't have a choice." Nico said firmly. "She needs to be protected. No one is after us. Only her. There must be a reason."  
We all agreed. Everyone went back to whatever activity they were doing. "Hey Clarisse!" Piper yelled out.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Can you give Jonathon a tour of the place please?"

"Why can't you?" She whined.  
"Because we're busy."  
Clarisse grunted. "Come on punk."  
They both exited and the rest of us, the gods and Chiron remained. "We have to decipher it." Hazel said. Everyone agreed. Suddenly, I saw a lightning bolt and I heard a scream, then a "ANNABETH!" and a "OH YOUR GONNA GET IT PUNK." Rachel took off towards the infirmary then Reyna. The rest of us followed close behind. Rachel burst open the door and screamed. Reyna barged in with a "OH MY GODS." I ran in and saw Jonathon who was trembling and being pushed up against the infirmary wall by Clarisse. "You're gonna get it, you piece of scum."  
"Clarisse what are you doing?" Hazel asked. Before coming in. She didn't take her eyes of Jonathon and pointed to Annabeth. I looked at her and gasped. It was her leg. It had been struck by a lightning bolt. We ran over to her and Hazel checked her pulse. She frantically put her fingers to Annabeth's wrist. "I can't find a pulse!" She sobbed. Then she put her fingers to Annabeth's neck and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's there, but its tiny."

"APOLLO!" Calypso screamed. "HURRY!"  
Apollo came in and zapped us out. Clarisse still held Jonathon around the neck. "It was an accident!" He squeaked. "I swear! I couldn't control it!" Clarisse still smacked him.  
"She'll be fine." Leo said confidently. "I survived fire, she can survive a lightning bolt. Besides, she's Annabeth."

Apollo came out the infirmary smiling. "Well?" Nico asked.  
"She's alive!" we all sighed in relief.  
"And..." He said. "She's awake."

_**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry it was soooo late and it was really short, the next will be longer, I promise. I was a bit busy. Hopefully I can make the next one quicker. If you haven't already read my other story: Silently screaming. I will take turns uploading chapters one a time, so I will upload chapter 3 of Silently screaming next.**_

_**Goodbye my little angels!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	4. Analysing

Chapter 4: Analysing

_**(A/N: Hi guys! Happy new year! AND... Happy new DECADE! I know this will probably not get out today, but I hope you know, I'm thinking of all of you. I was writing yesterday in a restaurant, but none of it got saved. :C, So, I had to start again. -_- Anyways, hope you enjoy!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

I groaned. My head was pounding and the sound of campers wasn't helping. I opened my eyes to see a lightning bolt on my leg. It was burning. _I'm going to kill Thalia or Jason._ "Ah! Annabeth! You're awake!" Apollo said coming out from behind a shelf of medicine. "Drink this." he gave me some nectar and I drank it. It tasted like my grandfather's jacket potato. Yum. I yawned and Apollo looked at me and said, "Go to sleep child, you're going to need rest if you want to explain what happened. I'll tell the others you were tired."  
"Thanks Apollo." I said and closed my eyes.

"When is she going to wake up?"  
"How are we supposed to know?"  
"Let her rest guys, she's tired."  
"That's clear."  
"What if Percy kissed her awake? You know, like in sleeping beauty and snow white."  
"Shut up Leo, no one needs your stupid ideas."  
"Maybe he's right."  
"Not you too Frank!"  
"Sorry Hazel."  
"Just do it Percy."  
"Fine."

I felt something warm and soft touch my lips, and I kissed back. The person moved away and my eyes fluttered open. "HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY." I screamed.  
"Told ya!"  
Right in front of me, was the dirty face, of Leo Valdez.  
"Don't worry Annabeth," He assured me. "Percy was the one who kissed you."  
"I know _that."_ I said. "Your face scared me."

Everyone laughed and I did too, until I was stopped with a torrent of coughing. Everyone looked at me anxiously. "What?" I said.  
"Are you feeling okay Annabeth?" Hazel asked."  
"Yup, just peachy."  
"Are you sure?" Piper said. "Because we could get Apollo-"  
"No!" I cried. "I'm fine."  
"Alright."  
"Also," I said, pointing to Jason and Thalia. "Which one of you did it?"  
"Did what?"  
"Electrocute me."  
"Oh." Jason said. "None of us."  
"Then who did?"  
"That would be me."

I turned around to see a younger camper, around the age of twelve raising his hand timidly. "Annabeth." Frank said. "Meet Jonathon. Another son of Zeus."  
"Oh. Hi."  
"Sorry about the lightning shock." He said. "It was an accident."  
"It's okay," I waved it off. "Doesn't hurt anymore."  
"Alright then, we'll leave you to rest Annabeth." Reyna said. "Come on guys."

Everyone left except Percy. I smiled at him and sat up. "I'm okay you know."  
"But what if you weren't?" He said. "What if you were-"  
"Hey," I said gently turning his face to look at me. "But I'm not, I'm fine. No one's getting rid of me that easily." He smiled and leaned in to me. I did the same. He captured my lips in a kiss and I leaned in closer. We broke away for air. "I love you seaweed brain."  
"I love you too wise girl." We kissed again and broke away just as Chiron came in.

"Hello Annabeth, I hope you're feeling well." I nodded and got out of bed. I held Percy's hand and we walked towards Chiron. "Would it be okay if you explain what happened?" he asked. "Sure." I said.  
"Come to the big house and we will talk."  
We followed him out and I was met with a lot of hugs. I laughed and Malcolm came forward. "You're okay!"  
"Of course, I am Mal." I smiled.  
"Annabeth!" Alisa cried. She was one of my half-sisters.  
"Hey Alisa! How you doing?"  
"I'm great! I made a new building design too! Can I show you when you're done with work."  
"Sure Allie." I laughed.  
"Oh and Aria missed you a lot."

My smiled widened more. Aria was just a small baby camper who was three years old. I treated her like a real sister. "Where is she?"  
"Here." Malcolm said and passed me the baby.  
"Hey Aria!" I kissed her cheek and tickled her and she giggled. I gave her back to Alisa.  
"I'll see you guys later." I said and walked back to Percy and Chiron.

I walked into the big house and saw a lot of chairs. All the Gods, cabin Counceller's, the seven, and Reyna, Rachel, Thalia and Calypso were already seated. **(Nico is Hades Cabin Counceller). "**Hi." I said. I bowed to the Gods and my mother came up to me and hugged me. I was so shocked until I quickly hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay my child." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and sat down in between Percy and Thalia. "Okay," Chiron began. "So, we have heard yet another prophecy. Rachel please repeat it to Annabeth."

"The daughter of Athena shall bear a test,  
To find whether she is worth of this quest,  
Do not go anywhere and stay in camp  
You will bear the weight of the world on your shoulders once more  
You will choose to hold up the skies or be faced with the decision for your half sister  
Whether or not you keep her will be your decision  
The visions of Tartarus come to you to explore  
Battle everything and you shall succeed.  
And you will be betrayed by the one you call ally  
As everyone watches with baited breath and cries  
Inside a bubble to which you will find  
No one can enter and no one can leave  
Mortals, Gods and demigods shall me present.  
To them all, you must find the chant  
To send items out to the one who enchants." Rachel finished.

All of us stayed quiet. "Well that was... Long." I said breaking the silence. "So... can you guys tell me what happened after that?" I asked.  
The all explained to me and I listened quietly. _Woah. A lot of things are out to get me._ "What about you Annabeth?" Reyna asked. "When we turned the corner, you were surrounded by hell hounds. And the weird part is, you weren't doing anything. Your eyes were glazed over."  
I thought about it for a minute. What _had_ happened? Then I remembered. "Someone... Someone was talking to me." I said. "They were warning me of something. I just can't remember but-"

All of a sudden, everyone disappeared. I took out my dagger and held it tight. I was surrounded by darkness. "Who's there?" I asked.  
"Ah, daughter or Athena."  
"Show yourself!"  
"Survivor of Tartarus."  
"Come out!"  
"You have killed so many monsters."  
"Who are you?"  
"I have come to warn you."  
"About what?" I asked.

"The prophecy has missed out some points that you will need. And I will help you. Every single monster you have destroyed child," It said. "Will come back to you. Arachne, the empousas, hell hounds, furies, and so many more. They will all come back. And you will have to defeat them all over again. But this time, without help."  
"You shall hold up the sky, and Artemis won't be able to help. BUT." It continued. "You can decide. You can either choose to kill one of your siblings or friends or hold up the sky for s full day. It's your choice. Choose wisely."  
"Hey! WAIT!" I cried but it was too late. He was gone.

"-nabeth! Annabeth!" I heard someone say and shake my shoulders.  
"Leo stop shaking her and Percy be quiet."  
I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw a lot of eyes staring down at me. "She's alive!" Jason said. I rolled my eyes. "Quit staring at me and help me get up." I said to them. Hazel grabbed one arm and Percy grabbed another and pulled me onto the chair. I took a sip of water and groaned again. My head was hurting so much. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well," Started Piper, "You were talking and then all of a sudden you stopped and stood up. Your eyes glazed over and you just stood there doing nothing. Then your eyes rolled back and you slumped to the floor. Luckily, Percy caught you before you hit your head."  
"Oh."  
"Well what happened to you?" Rachel asked.  
I explained everything to them and they all listened quietly. "So, let's try figure out what the prophecy means." I said.

"Well," Leo began. "We know that you don't have to go anywhere and stay in camp."  
"And that you will hold the sky." Calypso said. I flinched.  
"You'll have to make a decision of your half-sister." Nico continued  
"And the stuff from Tar- hell will come." Travis added.  
"You'll be betrayed by an ally." Piper said.  
"If you kill everything it will be over." Percy continued.  
"Everyone will watch you." Hazel said.  
"In a bubble." Frank added.  
"And that someone has to find a spell." Rachel concluded.

"Lovely." I said standing up. "I'm going to go train." And with that, I quickly walked out the room. To be honest, I was scared. That's why I wanted to train. To get better. I had a few days. A week at most to practise. And that's what I would do.  
"ANNABETH CHASE!" Something roared.  
"Ugh." I groaned. How many things want to kill me? Actually, this might be good practise.  
"WHERE IS ANNABETH CHASE?" The thing said running into the arena. It was another fury. Great. "What do you want?" I snarled.  
"To destroy you." It said simply.  
"Everyone says that. But none have succeeded. And you won't!"

The fury lunged, I dodged. We began to circle each other, like cats. "Pah!" The fury said. "You are pathetic. Good thing that Roman scum joined us." My eyes narrowed who was it talking about? I through a spear at it but it ducked. "Speak." I commanded. "Who's joining you?"  
"Like I would tell you." It said and clawed at me. I ran to the left side and jumped on the wall and pinned it to the floor. "Tell me."  
"Never!" It rolled over and was suddenly on top of me. _Stupid stupid stupid. How could I let my guard down? This wasn't me. _Suddenly the door burst open and in came the seven and Nico, Rachel, Reyna, Calypso and Thalia. I used this distraction to kick up and I rolled over to the side. "Pin it down." I instructed. "I need some information."

They nodded and attacked. Soon enough Frank had grabbed its head, Nico had grabbed and arm, Leo had grabbed another arm, Jason grabbed a leg and Percy grabbed the others. "Which roman joined you?" I asked. Everyone looked at me in surprise but I ignored them. "Piper?" I asked.  
"Tell Annabeth what she wants to know."  
"You know who it is." The fury hissed. "Betrayed so many times by the scum. Fortunately, I do not know the name. But I do know something."  
"Tell us." Piper urged.  
"One of you will be crushed by a weight so strong that could crush any man standing." I stabbed its heart and the fury disintegrated. "Thanks for the help guys." I said and went back to training.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_-le-line-break-oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

It had been four days since the fury incident and I was training most of the time. Strangely enough, no more monsters attacked me, but the nightmares didn't go. I would pretend to go to sleep and then sneak out and go into a bunker that I had made by myself. The walls made sure no noise came out so no one would hear me scream. If they did, everyone would stay awake and no one would get sleep. I couldn't stop the dreams and could only wake up when they were over. I didn't tell anyone otherwise they would worry.  
I trained in every free second that I had so I would be strong enough. I only stopped once when Thalia threatened to shock me with a lightning bolt.

_Piper POV_

I yawned and stretched my legs. I quickly got ready for breakfast and went in the dining hall hand in hand with Jason. I sat down just as Chiron stood up to speak. "Does anyone know where Annabeth is?" No one said anything until Alisa stood up.  
"She was training again. But she was really tired. So all of us told her to go to sleep."  
Chiron nodded. Leo strolled in. "Hey, where's Annabeth? I need to get some blueprints from her."  
"Sleeping in her cabin." Hazel said.  
"I'll just get them from her drawer. She told me that it'd be there." We nodded and continued eating.

"Help!" Leo cried running in two minutes later.  
"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked.  
He ignored me and turned to the Athena cabin. "You said she was sleeping?" They nodded. "Well she isn't there!"  
The whole camp became silent. "What do you _mean_ she isn't there?" Calypso said standing up. "I mean that she's not in her bed. Her bed is perfectly made and she's not in the cabin either."  
"Everyone calm down." Chiron said. "We'll find her. Just wai-" Everything went dark.

"What's happening?" Rachel cried.  
"I don't know." I replied.  
All of the campers got transported to a gigantic hall. "Chiron? What is happening?" Calypso asked. Suddenly bubbles formed around us. Each cabin was in a separate bubble. But for some reason, mine, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Leo, Nico, Reyna, Rachel, Calypso and Thalia's bubbles were separate; we each had our own. The next strange thing was that all of the hunters of Artemis appeared and went into one bubble together. Then the Gods came into a bubble too.

"What is going on?" Percy said trying to get out the bubble.  
"SILENCE." A voice said. "I want each head of the cabin to check if everyone from there cabin is there and tell me." Everyone said yes except one.  
"Annabeth still isn't here." Malcolm said worriedly. "Where is she?"  
"Ah yes, Annabeth Chase." The voice said. "All of you are fools. You do not realize something important."  
"What is it?" Thalia asked.  
"Annabeth doesn't sleep in her own cabin."

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Yelled Athena.  
"You will soon see." The voice continued.  
"Where does she sleep then?" Leo asked.  
"She has created her own bunker in which she goes every night to sleep in."  
"Why though?" Alisa asked.  
"You see, Annabeth made her walls sound proof. So, no one will hear her."  
"Why must she do that?" My friends questioned further.  
"So, no one will hear her screams."

Everyone became silent an I asked the question everyone was too scared to ask. "W-what screams?"  
"She still has nightmares you know. See how considerate she is? She knew that if you all heard her yelling and shouting you would never sleep and worry. So, she built a sound proof bunker. I will show you her now." The voice said  
An image popped up that showed Annabeth lying in a bed. She had tears running down her eyes and kept muttering things like, no, please, don't hurt him, don't hurt them, please. Then she screamed. And honestly, she was right. All of us _would_ be worried a lot and not be able to sleep. Now she was thrashing around in bed, screaming and yelling. "Don't hurt them please. PLEASE. Don't hurt them. No. NO!" She screamed again and by this time many campers were crying.

"Wake her up." Percy said. "Please wake her up."  
"I cannot young demigod. I will show you what she is dreaming about so you will see why she screams so much." Another image popped up. This time, it was of all us. We were all bloodied and very nearly dead.

_In the dream: No one POV_

"Annabeth." A voice said. It was Arachne. "Watch this child, you are making them all suffer. JASON GRACE." She called out. Jason was pulled out, unconscious.  
"Jason!" Annabeth screamed. And then to Arachne, "What did you do to him?"  
"You know, the usual torture."  
Annabeth was pulled away by spiders and Jason was whipped in front of her. "Stop! Please stop it! You're hurting him." She cried. "I'm sorry Jason. I'm sorry Piper. I'm sorry Thalia. Please. STOP."

Arachne signalled for them to stop and Jason was pulled away. "PIPER MCLEAN." Piper was brought out, but this time awake. "Annabeth?" She said. "What's going on?" Annabeth didn't reply but carried on sobbing. Then Piper was put in a chair and with cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Piper screamed. The cuffs were tightening around her. "STOP. Don't hurt her! Hurt me. PLEASE." Annabeth screamed. There was a snap and Piper was carried away.

"LEO VALDEZ." Leo was brought out and put in some logs. He was awake as well. "Annabeth?" He asked but was stopped when a match was lit and thrown into the logs. "STOP." Annabeth yelled. "STOP STOP STOP." But the flames didn't stop and Leo yelled. He was being burnt alive. There was a flash of light and some ashes left. Leo was lifted away.

"CALYPSO JEWEL." _**(I just made that up.)**_ Calypso was brought out awake as well. She was put in a glass cube which was being filled up with water. "Please don't. Please. Please. Please. SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." The water kept coming and Calypso drowned.

"FRANK ZHANG." Frank was carried out unconscious. He was very bloody. Animals from all around came and pecked and bit him. "DON'T. Please don't. STOP IT. I'm so so sorry Hazel." Frank had pieces missing from him and was heaved up and away.

"HAZEL LEVESQUE." Hazel was brought out awake.  
"Hey Annabeth." She said just a jewel popped up. "That's pretty." She said and bent down to pick it up.  
"DON'T TOUCH IT." Annabeth shouted. "IT'S CURSED!" It was too late. Hazel dropped the gem and clawed at her throat. "The poison is spreading." Arachne explained.  
"Make it stop!" Annabeth yelled. "MAKE IT STOP." Arachne ignored her and Hazel slumped to the ground.

"NICO DI ANGELO." Nico was brought out awake.  
"Hi Annie." He said as said girl wept. "I'll shadow travel out of here."  
Annabeth's eyes widened in realization. "No don't! You're not strong enough!" Nico shadow travelled and he yelled. He was getting pulled in. His soul was getting sucked out. "STOP." Annabeth screamed. "DON'T DO THAT. STOP!" Too late. Nico was gone.

"REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO." Reyna was brought out awake and loads of soldiers came out and attacked her. "MAKE THEM STOP." Annabeth screamed. Reyna was stabbed again and again and they all kept coming. "NO, PLEASE. DON'T. STOP IT." Reyna had dozens of holes in her and was carried away.

"RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE." Rachel was carried out unconscious. A giant came and began to break her bones. "STOP HIM." Annabeth yelled. "STOP HIM. HE'S HURTING HER. SOMONE STOP HIM." The giant ignored her and Rachel's body parts were bent in weird directions. She was lifted away.

"THALIA GRACE." Thalia was brought out awake.  
"Hey Annie." She said. Annabeth sobbed harder. Another giant was brought in and he grabbed Thalia's neck and tightened his grip. Thalia choked. Annabeth screamed and cried. "STOP HURTING HER YOU MONSTER." She yelled. "DON'T HURT HER. PLEASE. STOP." Thalia stopped breathing and fell to the floor.

"PERCY JACKSON." Percy was brought in awake. A giant came out from behind and squeezed his back. There was a sickening crack. "PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. Her voice was becoming hoarse. "LET HIM GO. PLEASE. I'LL DO ANYTHING. ANYTHING. JUST DON'T HURT HIM. PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM. I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE." The giant ignored her and began to squish Percy's neck. "I love you Annabeth." He choked out. There was another crack.  
"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Don't worry Annabeth dear." Arachne said. "You're next." And she advanced on the weeping girl."

_End of dream_

_Piper POV_

"Oh gods." I whispered. I had tears streaming down my face and so did everyone else.  
"Is she awake now?" Hazel choked out.  
"Yes." The voice said. "She's awake and looking for you all."  
"Sh-she dreams about _that_?" Calypso stuttered.  
"Yes."  
Everything was black again and we were transported to somewhere knew. "I know this place." Percy said.  
Artemis nodded grimly. "It is mount Othrys."

_Annabeth POV_

I woke up sweating. That was by far one of the worst nightmare's I've had. I got up to see if everyone was okay. I walked out the bunker and went to the dining hall. That's strange. No one's here. I walked all over camp to find someone. Anyone. "Where are they?" I wondered aloud. "Annabeth Chase." A voice said. A voice that I knew. "It has begun." Suddenly everything went black. I opened my eyes and gasped. All around me, was people I knew and loved. My friends, my siblings, and the Gods. "W-what?" I stuttered. I looked at the mountain I was on and gulped. It was mount Othrys. The place me, Artemis and Percy held the sky.

"Oh thank gods you guys are okay." I breathed relieved to see everyone in my dream perfectly safe.  
"We saw your dream Annabeth." Thalia said gently.  
"What? How?" I asked flabbergasted.  
"Someone showed us." Hazel expained.  
"Oh."  
"ANNABETH CHASE." A voice boomed. "How nice of you to join us. Let me make you a deal."  
"Oh gods-"  
"It is I!" The voice cried. "Atlas."

_**(A/N: Heyy! Hope you enjoyed. It was pretty dark at the dream part. Hope you all didn't cry too much. Also, Happy new year! I know I already said that but, whatever. I finished all of this in just one day. Can you believe it? I can't! Anyway here are the shoutouts:**_

_**urwanaee – She gave me the idea of Alisa. Thankyou!**_  
_**breezzyaleesha63 – She gave me the name Aria. Thanks a lot!**_

_**Anyway, hope you all have a good year. I think this is a great start. I think you will all guess what the next chapter will have in store for you. This was a pretty long chapter and I am quite proud of myself. I have one thing to ask you all. For my story Silently Screaming, I need a band name for Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth. If you haven't already, please check that story out!**_

_**Goodbye my little angels.**_

_**Angel of Olympus –OUT!)**_


	5. Holding It Up

Chapter 5: Holding it up

_**(Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written in so long. -At least, it feels long for me. It is the fifth of January and 4:42 pm. Why am I telling you this? I have no idea. I guess it just feels nice to talk to people who read and appreciate my writing. Anyways hope you enjoy!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

Atlas. Just great. Exactly what I needed after having a sleep of torture. "Deal?" I asked. "What deal?"  
"Aha!" The giant said. "We need a few more people for that."  
"Atlas." Poseidon bellowed. "What are you planning?" The giant grinned.  
"What she deserves."  
Five guards came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I kicked one in the face, then punched the other. Two grabbed hold of my arms and forced me down. One kicked my back and I yelped. "Don't touch her." Percy growled. I was on my knees and felt a blade on my neck.  
"If you move you die." The guards snarled. I said nothing and kept my head bent with my arms behind me.

"Let her go." Atlas said and they released me. I raised my head and stood up ignoring the look of concern on the onlookers' faces. "Bring out our other guests!" He bellowed.  
A flash of light appeared and I gasped. It was Sally and Paul. "Sally?" I asked. "Paul?"  
"Annabeth?" Paul asked. "Why are we here?"  
"I- don't know." I looked at Atlas.  
"Why are they here? They have nothing to do with this." I barked.  
The giant ignored me and looked at Sally. "Pretty one isn't she." He said.  
"Don't touch her." I snarled. "You touch Sally and you'll regret it." Atlas laughed. His voice was hollow and empty. "She's part of the amusement." He grinned.

"She's pregnant!" I said. "You can't do that. She could go into labour any second. Send her back."  
"No, no. Annabeth. She'll stay." He said.  
I growled. Atlas smiled. "Why do you want her anyway?" Reyna asked.  
"Glad you asked." All of a sudden, I heard a shriek. It was Aria. She had gone to a separate bubble and was floating downwards, the same was happening to Sally and Piper.  
"You see, Annabeth dear." Atlas said. "These three girls are important. Sally is like a second mother to you. Piper is one of your best friends and you treat Aria like a sister. Now you have to choose."  
I paled. Choose? "You have a choice. Each girl is eight hours. If you choose to kill one of them, you have to hold up the sky for 16 hours. If you choose to kill two of them, you get eight hours. But if you choose to kill all of them, you don't have to hold up the sky." Everyone gasped. "I wish to do something to each of them first." Atlas agreed.

I walked to Aria and the bubble popped, I kissed her cheek and hugged her, then put her back. Then I hugged Piper and then finally Sally. I walked back to the place I was originally in. "Who do you choose?" Atlas asked.  
"It's okay Annabeth. I won't mind." Piper smiled through her tears.  
"I'm Sorry Piper and Sally and everyone here." I said.  
"I choose..."  
"Who?" Atlas interrupted.  
"No one." I replied. "I will hold the sky up for 24 hours. None of them are going to die."  
"Annabeth, sweetie." Sally tried to say. "Don't."  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't Annabeth!"  
"There's got to be another way!"  
"Please don't."  
"You can't!"  
"Annabeth!"  
I ignored everyone's cries and pleads and walked towards Atlas. "Give it to me." I said, a single tear fell down my face. He gave me his weight and I immediately fell to my knees. Tears swiftly followed as I struggled to lift up such a heavy weight. "ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed. I forced myself to look up and gave a small smile. They just stared at me in disbelief. My bones felt like they would crack and I felt like I was on fire. "D-don't let Sally or any small children s-see." I said. "S-sally's gonna worry, and t-that isn't good for the baby. K-kids don't n-need to see this." Everyone carried out the wish and I could hear sniffling.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and screamed. Everyone looked at me quickly. "Annabeth. You're going to be fine." Reyna comforted me.  
"Just relax Annabeth, you can do this." Piper encouraged.  
"We all believe in you." This gave me new hope. But hope only lasts so long.  
"It's only been three hours Annie dear." Atlas smirked.  
I cried and let the tears fall. Suddenly something occurred to me. "You knew didn't y-you?" I asked him. "What do you mean Annabeth?" Leo asked.  
I looked at them but said nothing. They couldn't know. "She means-" The giant started.

"Don't!" I cried. "Don't tell them. They don't need to know. Only a few people know and I want to keep it that way."  
Artemis gasped. I looked at her with pleading eyes as a tear went down her cheek. "What is it?" Hazel asked.  
"I'm sorry." Was all I said.  
"Annabeth!" Thalia shrieked furiously. "TELL ME NOW."  
I shook my head letting tears fall. I stood up carefully.  
"Child." Artemis said. "You must tell them. It is only a matter of time."  
"No." I said firmly. "I have to continue." I looked up at her. "I don't have a choice."

Percy was furiously trying to ram into his bubble to try and pop it. "LET US OUT." He screamed. "C-can you all do something for m-me?" I asked.  
"Anything."  
I took a deep breath. "Go to sleep."  
"W-what?" Jason said. "No way!"  
"Please. It'll take your mind of... All of this." I begged.  
"No." Frank said.  
"At least the children." I pleaded.  
"Only the children." Rachel replied.

The kids soon went to sleep, so it wasn't that many people who were watching. Only the people who knew me personally. "I got it!" Malcolm said.  
We all looked at him and he explained. "The prophecy said that someone would have to find a spell. If we look through the books we have, we might find something."  
I nodded and my neck flared up. I started sobbing again. I was still standing so I stumbled a bit. "Nine hours completed. Shall I tell them? You're almost there after all."

"Don't you dare." I whispered.  
"Tell us what?!" Katie shouted.  
"Nothing." I said quickly.  
"Annabeth, please. Tell us." Travis whispered.  
"You have to tell us soon." Conner added.  
"No."  
"Why won't you tell us?" Alisa asked.  
Everyone stayed silent. "Because she knows that when you find out. You all won't let her carry on." The giant grinned.

"Tell them child." Artemis begged.  
"No."  
"Please."  
"I'm sorry. But no. I can't."  
"ANNABETH." Thalia screamed. Everyone froze and stared at her. "TELL US NOW. YOU CAN'T KEEP US FROM THIS. TELL US. TELL ME. Please." She started sobbing.  
"She's right." Piper whispered. Then she looked at me. "Tell us." She demanded. I shook my head.  
"Twelve hours done."

"T-twelve?" I asked. He nodded. I gulped.  
"YOU!" Piper shrieked looking at Atlas. "You know, don't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "TELL ME NOW!" She yelled.  
"Very well then." He smiled.  
"DON'T!" I screamed.  
He ignored me and continued. "All of you know that this is the second time that this demigod has held the sky."  
I yelled in pain as my shoulder burned.  
"Annabeth held it up for a certain amount of time before Artemis took it. If she had held it longer, she would have died."

"How long was it?" Reyna asked.  
Atlas said nothing.  
"HOW LONG WAS IT?!" She yelled.  
Still nothing.  
"TELL ME!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. I gasped. She was crying. This hurt her that much? I looked at everyone and saw that they all were crying. They all care so much.  
I started coughing. Slowly first and then more wildly. Thalia looked at me and shook. "TELL US HOW LONG SHE HELD IT FOR!" Thalia and Reyna screamed in unison.  
Nothing.  
"Artemis?" Thalia asked. "You know, you were there."  
"She was on the brink of death, so I took it from her." Was what Artemis sighed.

"Time?" I asked Atlas.  
"Twelve and a half hours."  
"TELL US ANNABETH!" Piper screamed. "TELL US NOW."  
I started coughing again. "Thirteen hours." I whispered before I fell on my knees.

"W-what?" Hazel said. "Y-you're joking, right?"  
I shook my head.  
"I can do it though." I said. "I _will_ do it. Thirteen hours should be done in a few minutes. And plus, I've grown stronger. I can do it. And I _will_ do it until the 24 hours are up."  
Hazel, Calypso and Rachel broke down in tears and cried into their hands. Leo was furiously building something and wiping his hand across his eyes. Jason tried to fly but it wasn't working. "Your powers are not working in the bubble." Atlas said. That didn't stop anyone from trying.

I had finally stood up again but my legs felt like jelly. "Congratulations Annabeth." The giant snarled after what seemed forever. "You have done 15 hours." I sighed and whimpered. Every part of my body flared up and everything was beginning to get fuzzy. No one was looking at me, and no one was talking to me either. Black dots started to come into my vision and I felt like someone had stabbed the shoulder in the place I took the poisoned blade for Percy. I screamed and fell to the floor. I bent my head and put the sky on my palms. This was too much.

I didn't look at anyone but I knew their facial expressions. I groaned and sobbed. My back felt like it was going to break. I looked at everyone and saw they all had their backs to me. Good. Atlas came over and kicked. I let out a scream. He kicked my arm and I shrieked. "Don't." I sobbed. "Don't." No one else was looking yet so Atlas continued. He punched my shoulder and I yelled. "STOP IT." I screamed. "PLEASE." He ignored me and continued. Finally, Nico turned around just in time to see my get kicked by Atlas. "STOP!" He screamed. "DON'T. STOP HURTING HER. SHE'S HAD ENOUGH. STOP!" Everyone had woken up by now and they turned around in panic. Atlas punched my face and I flew ten feet away on my back. I let the sky go for five seconds until it was about to crush me. "ANNABETH!" Piper screamed.  
"WATCH OUT!" Calypso yelled. I quickly put my hands in front of me, and just in time. The sky was an inch from my face.

Oh gods. I was about to be crushed. I looked at everyone and choked back sobs. "Seventeen hours done Annie." The giant laughed. I pushed my hands up and tried to stand. Atlas punched my stomach and I gave a shriek. I fell on the floor again and Atlas sighed, happy with the results. I bent my head down and my hair fell in front of me. I was sweating like crazy, the giant came to me again and used a knife to prick my skin. I bit my lip and tried not to yell. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. "DON'T DO THAT!" Leo screamed.  
"LET HER GO!" Rachel screamed. The knife made a cut on my cheek and I felt something warm ooze out. I quickly touched my cheek and looked at my fingers. Blood. I ignored it and concentrated on the sky.

"BEHIND YOU!" Alisa screamed. I turned my head round but I was still on my knees. Atlas had kicked my back and I fell forward, I let go of the sky again and rolled over to the left. I was lying on my back. And the sky was heading for my face. I put my hands out and I screamed as it touched me. My tears were mingling with my blood so drops of red were falling of my face. "Twenty hours done." Four more hours to go. I can do this.

I stood up and looked at everyone and smiled ignoring all my pain. I was doing this for the people I loved. I looked at my mom and saw that she had tears running down her eyes. I gave her a small smile and she stared at me in disbelief. "I can do this. I _will _do this. It's almost done too." I said.  
"We all love you." Alisa said.  
I was about to say something when I felt something smooth on sharp on my neck. My eyes widened in fear and I looked at my friends faces. They all gasped. I was forced onto my knees with my head bent down. I could only look at the ground. "I'm going to have a little fun before your time is up." Atlas whispered in my ear.  
I took a sharp breath and said nothing. "Would you rather I hurt you? Or I could hurt your boyfriend." I looked up sharply and more tears leaked out my eyes.

"Annabeth?" Jason asked. "What did he say?" I ignored him and looked at Percy.  
"I love you and I'm sorry." I croaked. Then to Atlas I said loud and clear for everyone to hear. "Do your worst you beast. You can hurt me, you can drive me insane. But you will _never_ make me lose hope. _Never. _I'm doing this for the people I love, so if that's what it takes. Then I'll do it." I choked out. "Just don't lay a finger on any of them."  
"As you wish." The giant said.  
"DON'T ANNABETH." Thalia screamed.  
"STOP!"  
"PLEASE."  
"DON'T!"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!"

I heard many screams but ignored them. Atlas put the blade over my arms and made a cut. I bit my lip and kept my head bent and concentrated on the sky. "You're just a hopeless case." Atlas taunted.  
"DON'T SAY THE TO HER." Percy screamed.  
"SILENCE!" Atlas shouted. "SAY ONE MORE WORD AND THIS BLADE WILL GO THROUGH HER HEART."  
Everyone shut up. "I have a little present for you all too" The giants said. "Your bubbles will be covered so you can't watch her. But you'll be able to hear her." A grey cement thing began to cover up everyone's bubble. "Don't do it!" Malcolm screamed. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" The bubble cement paused. The giant made a cut on my leg and more blood oozed out. "That's what happens when you speak." Atlas said calmly.

"Wait." I said. "Can you put all my friends in one bubble?" Atlas agreed and my friends separate bubbles became one and they got fully covered. "We only have two hours left." He grinned. "Plenty of time." Then he kicked my face. I cried out and scrambled away from him, which is very hard when you're holding up the sky mind you. I yelled as he punched me mercilessly.

_Thalia POV_

I sobbed. I didn't cry at all but when the person you've known for the majority of your life is in this state. You cry a lot. I banged on the bubble and rammed into it more times than I can count. I broke down on the floor and Jason came and hugged me. "Why would she do that?" Frank asked quietly. "Putting herself in danger for us."  
I heard another scream and Hazel burst into tears. She cried into Frank's shirt and held onto him until her knuckles grew white. I heard more yelling and shrieks. "S-stop." Annabeth begged. "I can't-" Then it went all quiet. I looked up at my friends in panic. They were all really pale and so was I. Percy was the palest. He looked devastated.

"Annabeth?" Piper whispered.  
No sound.  
"Annabeth!" Rachel said. "Say something!"  
Still nothing.  
I began to panic and so was everyone else.  
"ANNABETH!" Reyna screamed banging on the bubble. "SAY SOMETHING."  
Nothing.  
"ANNABETH!" I yelled. "PLEASE. JUST SAY ANYTHING."  
We heard a muffled scream and I sighed. She was alive. Beaten up probably, but alive.

The cement started to drip off and Piper climbed on Jason's shoulders to see properly. She screamed and fell off. "Piper? What is it?"  
Piper shakily pointed outside of the bubble. I went on my tiptoes and gasped. Annabeth had a gag around her mouth and she was very bloody. I understand why Piper screamed now. Annabeth was still holding the sky but she was surrounded by like, fifty guard, all who had swords pointed at Annabeth. She had tears running down her face and Atlas was hitting her, slapping her and punching her. We heard a muffled scream and Atlas took her gag off and punched her. Annabeth let out the most blood curdling scream I have ever heard. She looked at me and I sobbed.

"Twenty-four hours is done!" Atlas yelled. He took the sky from Annabeth and she slumped to the floor. Her chest was heaving and blood was still coming from her wounds. "One more thing Annabeth." Atlas said. Then he kicked Annabeth and she flew across the sky and over the cliff. "ANNABETH!" I screamed. "NO! NO! NO!"  
Everyone was screaming and sobbing now. I stabbed my separate bubble and it popped. I'm not sure if it was me or it was supposed to pop but I took off running to the end of the cliff. "ANNABETH!?" I screamed. Everyone was still in their bubble. "ANNABETH. PLEASE."

Then Percy's bubble popped, then Piper's, Reyna's and soon all the seven plus Nico, Calypso, Rachel and Reyna bubble's were all popped. They all ran to where I was. I heard a grunt and looked over the cliff and let out a scream of joy. Annabeth was hanging on by the root of a tree with one hand. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Everyone started helping me until she was on the ground in front of us.

_Annabeth POV_

Ugh. I feel like I just died. I opened my eyes and someone screamed and jumped on me. "Ouch." I said. The person let go and I saw who it was. Thalia.  
"Am I dead?" I asked.  
"IS SHE ALIVE?!" I heard a voice. Malcolm.  
"YES!" Piper screamed.  
I slowly sat up and looked around us and grinned. "I did it." I jumped on Percy and kissed him like I was going to die. He immediately responded and we broke apart gasping for breath. I hugged him tightly then jumped on Calypso and Rachel. Everyone joined in and hugged me. All of a sudden, I felt dizzy. Black spots were covering my vision and everything was fuzzy. "I feel dizzy." I said. Then I looked at them all. "I love you guys." Then all I remember is being in the dining hall at camp and then darkness engulfed me.

_**(Heyyy. This chapter was hectic! Like, OMG, Annabeth just held up the fricking sky for a whole day! Hope you all enjoyed and I hope y'all didn't cry too much. By the way, it is the sixth of January 8:56 am. Love you all!**_

_**Goodbye my little angels!**_

_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	6. Just Begun

Chapter 6: Just begun

_**(A/N: Hoi. What's up? Please don't kill me. *Dodges arrow* I probably deserved that. BUT. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I don't really know what to do for this chap but I'll just write whatever comes to mind. It's 6 January and the time is 8:44 pm. Hope y'all enjoy!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

Gah. I opened up my eyes and saw where I was. The infirmary. But how? No one else was here. Strange. I stood up and walked out. Everyone's probably in the dining hall. I walked over and soon began to hear the murmurs of campers. I stood at the entrance and leaned against the doorframe. Everyone looked pretty worried and I grinned. They all became silent and started picking on their food. "Hope you saved some for me." I smirked. Everyone looked up at me with looks of shock. I held out my arms and everyone I knew came running up. Thalia swung down from the trees and landed on me with a grunt. "Don't you ever do that again!" She said tears coming out her eyes. I smiled and hugged her tight.

"Annabeth!" Rachel cried and I ran up to her and hugged her and Calypso at the same time. "You're okay." Calypso sniffed.  
"Of course, she is." I heard. "She's Annabeth." I turned around to see Reyna grinning at me. I hugged her and she hugged me tighter. "You scared us." She whispered. I squeezed her hand and looked to my left. "Leo!" I said and went to hug him. He was on fire. "Woah!"  
"Sorry Annabeth." He grinned. "We were just really worried about you."  
I was jumped on from behind and I turned around. It was Piper. "Annabeth!" She squealed at the same time I cried, "Piper!" We hugged each other and I went over to hug Jason and Frank. "Where's Hazel?" My question was answered when I saw a flash of brown hair come running up to me. Hazel jumped on my and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged the younger girl and stroked hair. "I missed you." She whispered.  
I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Hey." I said. "Where's Percy."  
"Beach." Was what Hazel replied.  
"Okay." I said. "I'll be back soon."

I walked to the beach and saw my boyfriend standing there. I grinned and walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?"  
"Leave me alone." He replied stiffly.  
"If that's what you want seaweed brain." I said cheekily.  
He spun around and grabbed my arm. "Annabeth." He breathed.  
I nodded and I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He responded and I melted into the kiss. He broke off and spun me round and I laughed. "You're okay." He said softly.  
I kissed him again in response and he gently put me down. I hugged him and snuggled my head in his neck. "I missed you." He told me.  
I looked up at him. "I missed you too." He kissed me sweetly and we walked back to his cabin hand in hand.

I sat on his bed and put on his hoodie and breathed in his ocean scent. He sat next to me and played with my curls. I put my head in his lap and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I jerked forward and fell of the bed. I looked at Percy whose eyes were wide in fear when he realised what was happening. He was being put in a bubble. Again. "Annabeth." He whispered. I kissed him quickly. "I'm going to get weapons, abrosia and nectar for myself." He nodded and I ran off to get as many weapons as I could. I hid them all secretly and walked back to the dining hall to see if anyone was there. No one. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I went ahead and roundhouse kicked the person.

The man grunted and five more people came out of nowhere. None of them had any weapons. _Must be a fist fight._ I punched a jaw and bolley kicked someone's face. Someone punched me and one of them kicked my knee. They all grabbed me and forced me on my knees. Then one of them put cuffs around my hands and added on some chains. "Who are you?" I spat. "What do you want?"  
They said nothing and the chains jerked my hands upwards so I stood up. They led me to the hall where we plan. _**(I don't know if that's a thing so I'm just gonna call it 'the hall'.)**_ I opened the door and gasped. Everyone I knew was in a bubble. _Great. Just great. I'm in chains with handcuffs, all my friends are trapped and I have no idea what's going on. _

"Move it brat." One of the men said. I gave him such a glare that he shrunk back and shut up. I looked around and saw that the hall had loads of obstacles and hiding places now. I made note of them all and walked to the middle. "Take off her chains, leave the cuffs on." A voice said. The men obeyed and I used my fingers to find out how difficult it would be to escape the cuffs. "What do you want with her?" Growled Malcolm.  
"Ahh, son of Athena. Your sister has killed many monsters. I think it is time they all come back to show her, what she has done to them." As soon as the voice finished speaking five basilisks came out a hole in the ground and started slithering towards me.

I got the handcuffs off and they fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed two knives and spun them round in my hands. A basilisk pounced and I quickly slashed at it. It disintegrated into gold dust. This enraged the other snakes and two of them pounced with their mouths open. I sidestepped and cut them with my dagger. Two left. One of them opened its mouth and spat out fire in my direction. I rolled out the way and slashed with my dagger. The last one was missing. I walked around in a circle with my guard up when I heard a hiss behind me. I spun round and through my dagger and it disintegrated but not before more fire left its mouth. I quickly jumped out the way and escaped with the ends of my trousers burning a bit.

I sighed and heard a roar. I froze and cautiously turned around. "Oh. My. Gods." I heard Jason say. I gulped and turned around. And there in front of me, was the manticore. _Holy- _The beast didn't give me any time to think and it lunged at me. I heard someone scream and dodged out the way. I quickly ran behind a large rock and stood there for a minute. _Okay. I'm being chased by the manticore. Avoid the tail. Jump on its back. Stab it. The end._ I clutched my name quietly and signalled for everyone to remain quiet. I climbed a rock that was above the manticore and jumped onto it. It roared and I quickly stabbed at its neck. I only stabbed it twice when it bucked, and I flew through the air and hit the wall.

"Annabeth!" Calypso screamed. I groggily stood up and charged at the manticore and slid under it and gave it a long cut. It screamed in pain and I started running. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell on the floor. I screamed and threw a spear at the manticore and disappeared. I clutched my leg and looked down at it. _F**k._ The manticore had shot a spike at me and it had hit my leg. I bit my lip and looked up at everyone. "Annabeth, you need to get rid of it." Will said. I nodded and bit on the hoodie to stop myself from screaming and quickly removed the spike. I muffled a scream as blood oozed out. I quickly stuffed some ambrosia in my mouth and poured nectar on it.

I let some tears fall and stood up and tried walking. It still hurt a lot, but I would manage. For a while anyway. "You have defeated not even half of the monsters you will fight today." The voice said. I gulped. I looked at my friends and they were all shocked. "BEHIND YOU!" Hazel screamed. I didn't have enough time to turn around and something hit me and I hit the wall again. I groaned as more blood came out my leg. I looked to see who was responsible and paled. It was the Chimera and Echidna. Chimera lunged at me and I quickly ran and hid in a hiding place. "I didn't even kill these two!" I yelled.

Echidna found me and hissed. I ran towards the door and jumped on it and bounced off. I landed on a pillar and caught my breath there. I grabbed a spear and jumped off. I rammed the spear into Echidna and she roared. I cut her with my dagger and she disintegrated. This made Chimera mad. It ran towards me and breathed fire. I tried dodging but some of it burnt my arm. I yelped and ran to another hiding spot. "WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed. I got hit with a paw and flew into a rock. I slumped to the floor. "ANNABETH!" Piper screamed. I lifted my head and coughed. The chimera came towards me, and I stood up, dazed and stabbed it. The beast roared and breathed fire again.

I rolled out the way and stabbed it again. _One more stab and it should be dead._ Suddenly a sharp pain in my arm came. I screamed and fell on my knees. It had stabbed me with its poisoned tail. I stabbed at it one more time with the energy I had left. It roared and hit me so I crashed into another pointy rock and it disintegrated. "Ten-minute break." The voice said calmly. I tried getting myself up but I just fell on the floor again. "ANNABETH!" Alisa screamed. I tried heaving myself up, but I only fell on my knees again. I looked up at everyone and then suddenly had trouble breathing. I gasped for air and choked, clawing at my throat.

"Annabeth? W-what is it?" Frank asked.  
I couldn't speak. My breathing was slowing down. "P-pois-son." I choked out.  
"Did it hit you?!" I nodded and pointed to my arm. I coughed again and screamed. My leg and arm were burning and it felt like they were going to break. "Get some nectar and put on all your injuries." Will instructed. I grabbed my nectar and poured it on the wounds.  
"S-still c-can't breathe." I gasped out.  
"Eat some amrosia." He said.  
I obeyed and ate a small piece. My breathing went back to normal and I gasped. I looked at Will and smiled a thanks. He returned it with a very small smile and more with a look of worry. I stood up and gathered all my weapons and put them in every place I could think of so I had a better chance of getting to them easily. I saw everyone staring at me. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine."

"You're fine?!" Thalia yelled. "You just got hit by poison, _twice. _Nearly stopped breathing and got thrown against a wall, like, five times."  
"And I'm fine." I said.  
"Ten minutes up!" I heard the voice. I sighed and grabbed my dagger.  
"Ah, Annabeth Chase. Long-time no see." I heard. I froze and my eyes widened in fear.  
"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I screamed.  
"What? Why?" Jason asked.  
"Percy! Grover! It's _her_." I told them.  
"CLOSE YOUR DAM EYES!" They yelled.  
"WHY?!" Thalia screamed.  
"Because its-" I got cut off.  
"Medusa." Grover whimpered.  
"Hello young demigod. Time to become a statue for Aunt Em."

"Demigods in the bubble." The voice came. "You will not get affected by looking at Medusa. But Annabeth, if you do, you will transform into stone."  
"He's right." Percy said. "We can look at her without turning into creeps."  
I hear murmurs of 'oh' and 'he's right'.  
"Behind you Annabeth!" Reyna shouted. I shut my eyes and heard some hisses.

"Annabeth Chase." I heard Medusa's voice. "Daughter of my enemy."  
"Medusa." Athena growled. "Don't you lay a finger on my daughter."  
"And Poseidon." Medusa continued. "How are you?"  
Poseidon didn't reply for some time until he said. "Let the girl go."  
"Hmm... let me think. No."  
I heard more hisses around me and I felt something on my face. I froze and said nothing.  
"Open your eyes, will you?" The monster said. "I want to see those eyes."  
I said nothing put punched in the direction I thought was her face. By the way my fist made contact with someone, I say that I hit my target. I scrambled away and felt for rock. I touched it and opened my eyes. I took out a mirror and held it. I saw Medusa coming for me so I grabbed a dagger, closed my eyes and threw it. Medusa shrieked and I looked in the mirror. It had hit her shoulder I grabbed a spear and a dagger and threw it again. I looked in the mirror and saw her coming towards me. I ran forward and kept looking in the mirror. She was chasing me.

I grabbed spears and swords and threw them. One hit her leg but she kept running. Suddenly, I was cornered. I turned around and closed my eyes. "Stop right there, demigod." I heard Medusa hiss. "Open up those pretty little eyes." I squeezed them tighter. She grabbed my face and I could feel her snakes on my face. "Open. Them. Now."  
"No." I replied firmly trying to ignore the charmspeak.  
"We'll do it the hard way then." She said. She used her talons and made a long scratch on my arm. I resisted the urge to scream, but tears leaked out my eyes. She dug her nails into my cheek and blood came out. I used my free hand to stan her stomach, then grabbed a sword and swung it. I heard a scream and her talons left another big scratch on my leg. "Is she dead?" I whispered, my eyes still closed.  
"Yes." I heard Calyspo say. I ripped my sleeves and blindly wrapped them around the beheaded monster. "Are her eyes covered?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Nico said.

I opened my eyes and sighed. Then I looked at my friends. "What?" I asked.  
"Y-your arms. And legs. And cheek." Rachel's voice wavered. I looked at my leg and flinched. More blood was pouring out. I quickly ripped my other sleeve and bandaged my legs and arm. Then I had some Ambrosia. "All mended." I said, giving a small smile. Everyone had tears down their face. Even Nico. I looked at the Gods and they all look horrified. "Why do you look so shocked?" I asked. "This is what happens when a demigod goes on a stupid quest."

They all looked down and a tear glistened on my mum's cheek. "OH!" I heard Sally scream.  
"Honey, what is it?" Paul asked.  
"My water broke." she whispered.  
My eyes widened. Here?! "TAKE HER BACK!" I yelled. "TAKE HER TO A HOSPITAL!"  
"No, no demigod. She stays here." The voice said.  
"THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" I shouted. "TAKE HER BACK! SHE'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!"  
The voice laughed and Sally's bubble floated downwards. It landed on the ground and the bubble burst. "W-what?" I whispered. "PUT HER WITH AN APOLLO CHILD."  
"This is the next test." The voice told me. "She has to give birth here. And you, have to fight, or she and the baby die."

I suddenly felt a push from behind me and I screamed. I was sprawled across the floor with someone on top of me. "Kelli." I snarled. Then looked to my left. "Tammi."  
"Goodbye young demigod." Kelli said and opened her mouth. I stabbed her gut and pushed her off. Tammi was headed for Sally. "You touch her, you die." I said while stabbing Tammi. Sally let out a scream. I quickly ran to her. "Okay Sally, you're just gonna breathe. Okay?" She nodded and started huffing. Everyone was looking. "Hey, boys. A little privacy?" I said as I fought with another Empousa. All the boys turned around. "Get all the little ones to turn around." I instructed. "Will, I'm gonna need a walk through."

Sally screamed and I speared another Empousa. "Breath Sally. You can do it." She took a deep breath. "Okay Annabeth," Will said and I ducked as Tammi lunged at me. "As soon as you see the head, you're gonna want to help her with it." He explained everything to me and I listened carefully. _**(I won't explain because number one, I don't know how, and number two, it's gonna be gross.) **_There were only three Empousai left. "Annabeth!" Sally screamed. I turned around to see an Empousa over Sally. I threw my dagger at it and it disintegrated. Sally yelped. "Okay Sally, when the contractions begin, tell me. In the meantime, I just want you to relax and don't look at me fighting, 'kay?" She nodded and I speared Tammi.

I heard a shout and ran back to Sally. "Okay Sally, push." She did as I asked and grunted. "Keep going Sally, another push!" She shouted and I saw the head.  
"I see the head!" I cried out. "Come on Sally, you can do it!"  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU PAUL!" Sally shouted.  
"Two more pushes Sally!" I said.  
"One more! A big one." Sally screamed and I smiled.  
"She's here." I whispered.  
I gave the baby to Sally and she became calm. "Estelle." She whispered. "That's her name."  
I smiled and was just about to hug her when I got tackled. Something bit my leg and I screamed. "ANNABETH!" Sally screamed.  
"I'll be fine." I squeaked. "Just don't look."

I screamed again and everyone turned around. "Night night." Kelli said. I stabbed her gut and she disintegrated. I lay on the floor and closed my eyes. Kelli had bitten my leg and it was bleeding to no end. I knew I was losing too much blood but I couldn't even get up. "ANNABETH!" Leo yelled.  
"PLEASE GET UP!" Thalia screamed.  
"PLEASE" Piper cried.  
"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Reyna shouted.

I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. I looked at my friends and they all were sobbing. I coughed and they looked up. "You're alive!" Jason shouted.  
I rolled my eyes and tried to sit up. I crawled over next to Sally and caught my breath. Tears were coming out my eyes because of the pain, but when I saw the baby, I smiled. "She's gorgeous." I whispered. Sally looked at me and hugged me tight.  
"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so so much."  
I smiled and more tears leaked out my eyes. "Hold her." She said.  
I gasped and took the baby. She was beautiful and when I held her, she gave a little smile. "Did you-" I looked at Sally. "Did you see that? She smiled at me!"  
Sally laughed. "She likes you."  
I smiled and handed back the child. I looked down at leg and flinched. Sally followed my gaze and her smile wavered.

"Oh my." She whispered. I opened up my nectar jar and paled. There was none left. I looked up frantically and looked for the ambrosia. Gone. "Oh no." I whispered. "They're finished."  
"W-what?" Piper asked.  
"They're finished." I repeated. "I've ran out."  
I sighed and tried standing up. As soon as I put weight on the leg, I screamed and fell on the floor. "I can't stand up." I murmured. "What do I do?"  
"I have some medical things here." An Apollo camper said. "And some more Ambrosia and nectar."  
"But you won't be able to give it to me." I said.

"AHA!" Malcolm shouted. "I GOT IT! YES! WHOO! FOUND IT!" We all stared at him and he blushed bright red and cleared his throat. "I mean, I found the spell!" He grinned. "If we read this spell, then we'll be able to give stuff to Annabeth!"  
"What is it then?" Reyna asked impatiently.  
Malcolm ignored her and said, "Annabeth, I'm gonna try give you this Ambrosia." I nodded and he recited, "My wish will come, to take that place, I wish to give this item here, to the one and only Annabeth Chase." Out of nowhere, a flash of light appeared and Ambrosia fell in front of me. I quickly grabbed a piece and ate it. "Woah." I said after I swallowed. "Thanks Mal." He smiled and I looked at the Apollo camper. "Can I have that stuff now?" He nodded and recited the spell and the box of medical gear appeared next to me. I grabbed some bandages and bandaged my leg and arm. I grabbed a plaster and put it on my cheek. I smiled and stood up. "Thanks."

I took a deep breath and shouted. "OI. WHOEVER YOU ARE. PUT SALLY AND ESTELLE BACK IN A BUBBLE." I got no reply but I saw that they both got put in a bubble with Paul and Will. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I have a new shirt please?" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin gave me three new shirts. "Thanks." I said. "I'm going to go change." They nodded and I went to a place where no one could see me. I changed into a new shirt and stepped out. "Why, hello Annabeth Chase." a voice said. A familiar voice.  
I screamed. "W-what are you doing out of T-tartarus?" I stuttered.  
"I got the chance to come here." The voice said. "And I took it."

I screamed again and fell to the floor. I could hear everyone calling my name. I scrambled away from the beast and shuffled away, still on the flaw, going backwards. I felt something hit my back and stop. "Annabeth?" Grover asked. "What is it?"  
I said nothing but screamed. I shuffled away until I hit a rock. I looked up and saw that I was back in the middle of the hall where everyone was. I started crying and shivering. "Annabeth, sweetie." Aphrodite said. "What's wrong." I ignored her and turned to Percy.  
"Percy." I whispered. "Percy it's her."  
"Who is it Annabeth?"  
I turned to my cabin. "All of you close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."  
"But-" Alisa began to say.  
"Just do it. I don't want any of you to see this." They obeyed and closed their eyes.

"Annabeth." I heard the voice say. I screamed.  
"Who is it Annabeth?" Piper asked.  
"Percy." I said. "She's here. She escaped. She's _here." _His eyes widened.  
"OI!" He screamed. "STOP THE QUEST!" Everyone turned to stare at him.  
"SHE CAN'T FIGHT THAT MONSTER!" He screamed ramming into the bubble. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
"This has just begun, demigods." The voice said.  
"ANNABETH WHO IS IT?!" Thalia screamed.  
I whimpered. "Arachne."  
Everyone froze.

_**(Hola. Hope you liked this chap. The ending even got me scared. It is the 8 Jan and the time is 1:34 pm. I think you all guessed what the next chap is about. Any ideas what to call the chap? Sorry if this was boring. I didn't have much ideas. What do you think of Estelle? If you haven't already, please make sure to check out my other story called Silently Screaming.**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_

_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	7. Dying

Chapter 7: Dying

_**(Hi guys! I'm getting kinda sad lately because I spend so much time writing chaps and no one reviews. So if you review, know that it will make me happy. And it also makes me happy writing. This is why I do it. Anyway, it is 8:36 am the 9 Jan. Hope ya enjoy the chapter. Also you should listen to 'middle finger' while reading this if you want. Some songs give me inspiration. Enjoy!)**_

_Annabeth POV_

"Oh Annabeth~" I heard Arachne say. My eyes widened and I scrambled over to hide behind a rock. I looked at the bubble in front of me and saw it was the Athena cabin. Alisa was the closest one to me. "Close your eyes." I said softly.  
"We love you Annabeth." They said.  
"I love you too." I said. "Mal, if I don't come back, you have to take care of everyone, okay?"  
"Annabeth..." He choked out.  
"I love you guys."

I grabbed a sword and went round behind trying to find the giant spider. I climbed a rock and looked around. I saw two hellhounds and a cyclops. I threw a spear at a hellhound and it disintegrated. _Too easy. _I jumped down from the rock and crept behind the hound and stabbed at it twice. It vanished and this alerted the cyclops. It came towards me and swatted me away like a fly. I fell on the floor and groaned. "Come on child." Poseidon urged. "You can do it." I stood up and ran at cyclops and a thought occurred to me. _I was killing a brother of Percy and Tyson and a child of Poseidon. _I looked at Tyson. "Close your eyes." He obeyed and I stabbed the other cyclops leg. I punched me and I flew up high and came crashing down in the floor.

"Come on Annabeth!" Piper said.  
"Get up!" Reyna urged.  
"We believe in you." Frank said.  
I stood up and jumped on the cyclops and stabbed at its neck. It roared and picked me up and held me off the ground. It put its hand around my neck and started choking me. I met my friends eyes and tears fell down my face. I was probably turning white. "I love you guys." I choked out. "STOP IT!" Hazel screamed but the cyclops didn't stop.  
"LET HER GO!" Calypso yelled.  
I reached for my dagger and stabbed the cyclops's arm. He dropped me and I fell a few feet to the ground where I started coughing and gasping for air. I crawled away and drank some nectar. _Can't have too much._

The cyclops wasn't dead, but it was hurt. I stood up and grabbed a sword. I was about to stab the cyclops when I heard a voice. "Stop right there." I froze and turned around and screamed. Arachne was in my face, grinning. I threw my sword at the cyclops but it only hit its arm. Arachne picked me up and stabbed at my stomach. She missed and hit my arm. I gasped. Then the cyclops picked me up and threw be upwards. The ceiling was 100 metres high and he threw me to the top. I screamed and tried to grab the chandelier. My right hand grabbed it and I cursed. I was now hanging 100 metres off the ground holding onto a glass chandelier with one injured hand.

I looked at everyone but they were now below me. "ANNABETH!" Rachel cried. "DON'T LET GO!"  
I gave a dry laugh. "Not planning too." I used my other hand and heaved myself up onto the chandelier and stood in the middle. "I need rope." A Hephaestus child gave me some and I turned to Leo. "Can you make me something like a collar?" He nodded and within a few minutes, he was done. He gave it to me and I thanked him. I tied the rope around my waist and wrapped it on a hook in the ceiling. "I also need fire and a bow and arrow." A huntress gave me her bow and arrow and I got the fire from someone from aHephaestus child. I lit the match and put the tip of the arrow on fire and shot. I did this three times and they all hit Arachne. She bellowed and I reached out a sword.

I swung it and cut the thing holding the chandelier up. It fell to the ground and I was now in the air, held on by rope. "I really hope this holds." I muttered.  
"Annabeth?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"How are you going to get down? You can't fall down 'cause your like, 100 metres off the ground. How you gonna get down?"  
Everyone stared at me and I gave a small smile.  
"Oh no!" Thalia yelled. "You are NOT gonna jump down."  
"I'm not gonna jump." I told her.  
"You're not?" Reyna asked.  
I shook my head. "Then what are you going to do?" Percy asked.  
"I don't jump. You all know that. I fall." And as I said that, I pointed upwards to my friends and showed them that the rope was breaking. I then grabbed the collar and the sword and swung it to cut the rope.  
I heard screams as I plummeted to the ground. I threw the collar and it wrapped around Arachne. I tucked myself into a ball and braced for impact. I heard a sickening crack and yelped.

_Thalia POV_

I screamed. Everyone screamed. Annabeth was falling 100 metres down to the ground. She threw the collar which wrapped itself around Arachne. She curled into a ball and hit the ground. We heard a horrible crack and she shouted and lay on the ground. The cyclops picked her up and threw her into a rock. It crumbled and fell on top of her. Soon, we couldn't see Annabeth. She was buried in rubble. "ANNABETH!" I screamed, banging against the bubble. "LET ME OUT! SHE NEEDS SOMEONE. ANNABETH!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I kept on banging on the bubble.

"Is she dead?" I heard an Ares camper say.  
I glared at him so fiercely that he shrunk back and shut up.  
"She can't be dead." Rachel croaked. "She just can't."

_Annabeth POV_

I coughed. I was covered in something and I couldn't breathe properly. "Is she dead?" I heard.  
"She can't be dead." I heard someone croak. Rachel I think. "She just can't."  
I pushed my hands upwards and pushed out the rubble. I took a gasp of air and crawled out the pile and landed in front of it. I was one my knees and coughing so much. "I'm alive." I coughed. Everyone looked up and saw me. "You're alive!" Calypso squealed.  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT." Thalia yelled.  
"I love you too Thals." I smiled. She broke down in tears. I tried moving my leg and muffled a scream. I'm pretty sure my ankle was broken. "My ankle." I croaked. I dragged myself over to the first aid kit and wrapped my ankle in bandages and ate some Ambrosia. I tried standing up but I could only limp.

"Where are they?" I asked. I got my answer when I got my breath knocked out of me and was sent sprawling across the floor. He threw me up again and I landed on a different chandelier. _This is déjà vu. _I held on and looked down. The faces of everyone I knew looked up at me. "This time, don't you dare jump." My mum said firmly. I cracked a small smile.  
"I won't." I felt something sticky on my uninjured ankle and looked at it. Web. Spider web. My eyes widened.

I looked at my friends and family. "I guess I'm falling again."  
"Don't say that." Piper cried.  
"I'm Sorry."  
My ankle pulled and I shrieked. I let go of the chandelier and went flying. I screamed as I was spun round. I hit wall to wall, to wall. Black spots came into my vision and I screamed. I finally hit the floor and my head pounded. "I'm sorry." I repeated and then everything went black.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I groaned. I heard a lot of shouting and squeezed my eyes tighter. Every part of me was aching. I hear more shouting and tried to move my arm. Strange. I can't move. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was hung up by a lot of spider web and was in the middle of the room in mid-air, surrounded by monsters of all kinds. My friends were the ones screaming and crying. "W-what?" I said.  
"Oh thank gods!" Piper said. "You're alive!"  
I groaned. "Not in very good shape though."

I looked at my surroundings. Arachne was weaving something to the far end of the hall. The cyclops was looking out the window. The worst part was all the different types of monsters that had surrounded me. Medusa's sisters- the other gorgons- were talking between themselves. Hellhounds prowled around the hall. There were some harpies flying around and kampe was cracking her whip. I shuddered and quickly got angry. What were they going to do to everyone once I died? My dagger was still in my pocket but my hand was stuck. I pulled and tugged but couldn't unfree it. I needed a blade.

I looked at the Hephaestus cabin. "I need the sharpest thing you've got." Beckendorf nodded and soon enough, a blade appeared in my hands. I grinned. They wanna play? Let's play. I fingered my dagger and cut downwards. My hand was free. Then I worked on my arm. My right arm was free and I set to the rest of the body. I grinned at my friends and I could basically hear them say, "You're happy that you're going into a horde or monsters? You're insane." I freed myself and jumped down. I ignored the pain and cut some web off for later.

I crept out of sight and went around, quietly killing monsters who were by themselves. There were plenty of things to hide behind so I went around the who hall. There weren't quite as much beasts now. But the main ones were still there. Kampe, the gorgons, Arachne, the cyclops and a few harpies. I drew the bow and arrow and aimed at the harpies. I shot down two until the others let out a shriek and everyone realised, I had escaped. "She's gone you fools!" Arachne screamed.

I sighed and pressed myself against a rock. I heard some hissing and looked to my right. The two gorgons were staring at me. "She's here." Euryale hissed. I cursed and gripped my sword and slowly backed away. The other monsters were alerted and started coming towards me. I nodded towards Silena and a huge bottle of 'perfume' came next to me. I shook it and sprayed it around me and held my breath. The perfume was toxic to anyone who breathed it in. The harpies died and Kampe started choking. I started running towards the web Arachne made and just as I was about to run into it, I sidestepped and climbed the wall. The gorgon sisters got trapped and I sliced through them with a sword.

Kampe ran towards me and waved her whip. I through spears at her but she dodged them all. I back away until I bumped into something. I cursed and looked up to see a grinning cyclops. He grabbed my arm and started tightening his grip. I yelped and looked up at my friends. They all look horrified. I heard a crack and screamed. He broke my arm. The cyclops let go and I cradled my broken arm. I had a broken arm and ankle. _S*it. _My tears fell and I looked at Will who looked greatly concerned. I grabbed my shirt and ripped it to make a bandage since I finished the actual ones. I stood up and used my good hand to throw anything I saw. The cyclops finally roared and turned to dust.

Kampe shrieked and lunged at me. I dodged and started running. I had no idea where I was going. I was hoping to tire her out but it backfired. I stopped for a second and Arachne jumped in front of me. She tied me around her web and I was stuck again. They moved me into the middle of the hall. They cut the web off but made sure my hands were tied and I was on my knees. Arachne bent down to whisper in my ears. "Let's make a deal. Either I shock you with lightning a couple of times, or I'll shock everyone in the bubble. Your choice." My head shot up to look at everyone. Tears made their way down my eyes.

"Annabeth?" Alisa's voice wavered. "Can we open our eyes."  
"No Ally. Not yet." I answered and looked at my friends "Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do." Then I bowed my head again. "Do it." I whispered.  
(Don't ask me how Arachne shocks Annabeth because I have no idea. Just go with it.) Five seconds later, I felt a shock go through my body and I screamed. It hurt like hell. "What are you doing to her?!" Nico shouted  
"Shocking her." Kampe replied.  
I screamed again and cried. I didn't have much energy left. With energy I had, I stabbed Kampe and she disintegrated. I was shocked again. And again. And again. I screamed and shouted. I couldn't take any more. Arachne had let my hands free and I put them in front of me so I was on all fours and tried to resist falling unconscious.

I screamed when I got hit with another shock and my whole body shuddered. "You want to give up Annie?" Arachne taunted loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"No." I said firmly. "You won't hurt them. You won't." I yelped and shuddered.  
Arachne picked up my leg and threw me up a bit. I fell on the floor. "You won't." I repeated.  
Then she shocked me, and at the same time, smacked me against a wall. "You won't." I cried. Arachne picked up a sword and stabbed my arm. "You won't." I wept and was shocked again. "Two more shocks I think, then you're nothing."

"ANNABETH DON'T!" Rachel.  
"PLEASE!" Calypso.  
"WE NEED YOU!" Hazel.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Percy.  
"STOP!" Frank.  
"PLEASE STOP!" Jason.  
"STOP IT!" Piper.  
"DON'T DO IT!" Reyna.  
"WE'LL BE FINE!" Nico.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Leo.  
"NOT NOW!" Thalia.  
I looked up at them. "I'm-" I yelped as I got shocked. "-Sorry."  
I got shocked one more time and I screamed. "You won't." I said and everything went black.

_Piper POV_

"You won't." Annabeth said and she closed her eyes.  
"ANNABETH!" I screamed.  
"WAKE UP!" Thalia shouted.  
"NO!" We all shouted at the same time.

"The hero of Olympus is dead!" Arachne announced gleefully.  
"No..." I said. "No. No! NO. NO!"  
I screamed again and suddenly mine, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Reyna and Rachel's bubble formed into one. We all stood in a circle and stared at each other then all broke down in tears. "She-she..." Hazel started to say.  
"Nico?" Thalia said. "Please don't say..."  
Nico looked at us all and a tear went down his cheek and he shook his head. I burst out crying again and looked at Annabeth. I walked over to the end of the bubble and bowed in Annabeth's direction. One by one, we all joined. Even the Gods bowed down to her. To the girl lying on the floor who saved every demigod's life that was present.

_Annabeth POV_

I grunted. I felt dead. I felt a lot of things. I opened my eyes and raised my head. Everyone was bowing in my direction. I smiled, and trying to make no sound, crept over to Arachne who was weaving again. I grabbed a sword. "I'm not dead." I whispered and cut her in half. She screamed and everyone looked up at me. I dropped the sword and smiled to everyone. "I'm alive." Everyone smiled and tears fell down their faces.

"The quest is over, right?" I asked.  
"It's not." The voice said.  
I frowned. "What?"  
"It hasn't finished."  
"He's right." Jason said. "No one's betrayed you yet."  
I started coughing. More blood spluttered out every wound. I gasped for air and coughed again. I straightened myself and gave a sad smile. "You okay?" Leo asked.  
"Of course not, you idiot!" Reyna shouted.  
I smiled and everyone looked at the two friends bickering.

I suddenly felt pressure in my gut and l gasped loudly. I looked down at myself and saw a blade straight through me. "Octavian?" I asked, once I turned around and saw a mop of blonde hair and a teddy bear  
"The hero of Olympus, is no more!" He cried gleefully.  
I looked to my friends. "I love you guys." I whispered and the bubbles popped. I don't even remember hitting the floor.

_**(Hewo. The time is 01:19 am and it is past midnight. Again. It's the tenth of January today. I hope you enjoyed this chap. Trust me, I cried a lot. Hope y'all didn't use too many tissues! Anyways, please don't kill me.**_

_**Goodbye my little angels!**_

_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	8. Memories

Chapter 8: Memories

_**(Hi guys! It is 11:29 am, 15 Jan. So, I don't really have many ideas for this chap but I will try for you all. If you want a shoutout, comment, #shoutout. Thanks! Enjoy!)**_

_Thalia POV_

"Octavian?" I heard Annabeth say.  
I looked at her and screamed. Annabeth had a blade going through her gut and I heard her gasp. She looked up at all of us. "I love you guys." she whispered and then fell to the floor just as the bubbles popped.

I ran the fastest and grabbed Octavian by the neck and held him in the air. "YOU BEAST!" I shrieked. He struggled under my firm grip. Everyone was silent as they all watched me. "YOU- YOU MONSTER!" I shouted. I summoned some lightning bolts and they all hit Octavian. The ocean roared and diamonds randomly popped up.  
"Thalia-" My father started.  
"NO!" I screamed. "HE KILLED HER!" I slapped Octavian and I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Jason. He shook his head and I loosened my grip on Octavian. Jason hugged me and I finally let go of the traitor.

I went over to where Annabeth was lying and me, Jason, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Rachel, Nico and Reyna sat around her. I gently turned Annabeth so we could see her face and more tears went down my face. I looked at everyone and put my ear over Annabeth's mouth. I heard nothing. "No." I whispered. "No. No! NO. NO!" I collapsed and broke down in tears. "Wake up Annabeth!" Piper screamed. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE. UP!" She fell on the floor too. Reyna stood up and closed her eyes. She stood like that for a few seconds and then her tears fell. "I can't give my strength to her." She whispered. Percy came over to her and kissed her firmly. Still nothing. All of us gave up and we all fell on the floor, sobbing. "She has to be alive." Leo croaked. "She has to."

"We shall prepare a grave for this demigod." Hera began to say. All eleven of us stood up and turned on the Gods.  
"You're not gonna TRY and SAVE her?!" Hazel barked.  
"Well we can't-" They began to say.  
"You _can't? _Or you _won't_?!" Rachel screamed.  
"She just saved everyone. AND YOU WON'T TRY TO BRING HER BACK?!" Reyna yelled.  
The Gods flinched and suddenly I felt a lot of wind around the eleven of us. A storm was brewing and the ocean roared. Gems and skeletons popped up everywhere. Fire exploded. All our hair was flying and I felt power surge through me.

We all looked at Annabeth and the storm and ocean calmed down.  
I looked up at the Gods. "Bring. Her. Back."  
"We're not allowed." Demeter said.  
All of us stood up again.  
"SHE DIED SAVING YOUR USELESS LIVES!" Percy shouted.  
"THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BRING HER BACK!" Jason screamed.  
"BRING. HER. BACK." We all said.  
The Olympians still shook their heads.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hazel shouted.  
"If you don't bring her back." I said. "Then we will."  
A wave suddenly entered the hall and Percy stepped on it. He motioned for us to do the same. Once we were all on, the wave flew out and we all went to Rachels's cave.

I walked over to Percy and hugged my cousin. One by one, the others joined and soon all of us were in a big bear hug. We sat down and Frank spoke up. "If _they_ won't bring her back. Then we will." We all nodded and started planning.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

As soon as night fell, we all ventured out of Rachel's cave. "Make sure no one sees us." I whispered. We crept past the Athena cabin and someone heard us. "Where are you guys going?" It was Malcolm.  
"Nowhere." Hazel said quickly.  
"I know you're going to Asclepius." He said.  
"Alright, fine." I said. "We are. The Gods aren't going to do anything, so we are."  
"I'm coming."  
"No you're not." Jason said.  
"Annabeth said that you have to stay and look after your siblings."  
Malcolm relented. "Okay fine." He was about to go back into his cabin when "Please. Bring my sister back."

We nodded and Malcolm went back inside. "Let's go." Percy mumbled.  
We went up to the border and I looked back at camp. I shook my head and stepped through. "Come on." I said.  
We walked about a mile until the first monster attacked.  
We didn't notice at first. "Do you hear that?" Nico asked.  
I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "Must be hearing things." Nico muttered.

_Hazel POV_

I carried on walking, not wanting to stop. I was at the back and trudging slowly. Annabeth's death had an effect on all of us. She was one of the best friends I've ever had. I heard a rustling noise but ignored it. _My mind's playing tricks on me._ Suddenly I felt myself pushed from behind. I yelped and everyone turned to me. I was on my back and looking into the face of a hell hound. I whimpered and looked at Frank. He was glaring at it fiercely. A few arrows shot through the air and the hell hound disintegrated. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Thanks." I said to Thalia and Frank.  
They smiled and we continued walking.

We walked for a little while longer until Leo stopped. "We're trying to get the physicians cure, right? Will it work on someone who's already dead? And how are we supposed to get the daisy? We'll need either Apollo or Artemis for that."  
I sighed and sat on the floor, the others did the same. "What are we supposed to do?"  
Jason opened his mouth to say something but all of a sudden a huge flash of light appeared. All of us stood up quickly and readied our weapons.

_Thalia POV_

I held up my bow and arrow at the light and was about to shoot when I saw the Gods standing in front of us. I brought down my weapons and stared at the immortals. "What are you doing here?" Percy spat.  
"To stop you." Hermes answered.  
We all looked at each other and nodded. And at the same time, we took off running. None of us looked back and we kept going straight. "There!" Leo pointed to the road and we all turned. I bumped into someone and fell down. I spat out the dirt and looked up. It was my father. I tried to stand up but was held down with chains.

"Let me go!" I shouted.  
I looked at the others and saw they were all held down too. "LET US GO!" Percy shouted and some water shot out the ground. "Just hear us out." Poseidon begged.  
Percy glared at him but stiffly nodded.  
"We will try wake up Annabeth Chase." Zeus announced.  
"You... Will?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes." Athena nodded. "I'm quite good at convincing."  
"Also, it seemed rather important for ten demigods and an oracle to sneak out of camp to do this." Apollo added.

I smiled and the chains were released. We all stood up and I looked up at Zeus. "Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and clicked his fingers, and in a flash they were gone.  
"They could have taken us too." Leo grumbled.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Piper shouted.  
All of us took off running in the same direction, ten minutes later, we arrived at camp.  
The sun was rising and all the campers were coming out their cabins.

We ignored the shouts and kept running until we reached the infirmary. I threw open the doors and barged in. The Gods were already there and doing some magic. "Is she..." Reyna trailed off. Athena turned around and a tear went down her cheek. Aphrodite face was flooded and she shook her head. I pushed the Gods aside and went to Annabeth. I gasped and my legs shook. She looked terrible. My bottom lip trembled and my legs finally gave way and I crumpled to the floor. I started weeping and wouldn't stop. My friends came around Annabeth's bed and took one look at her and fell to the floor too.

None of us said anything but continued to hear sobbing. Rachel was called by Apollo and she hesitantly left. It was only us ten. I don't know how long we cried for but I didn't leave. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, the next thing I knew was darkness engulfing me.

_Rachel POV_

Apollo called me outside and I trudged away from my friends. I rubbed my eyes as I stepped out. I bumped into someone and fell on the floor. I looked up and saw the Gods. I bumped into Apollo and he gave me his hand to get up. I took it and stood up. I swayed on my feet for a bit before putting a hand on the wall to steady myself. I looked at the Gods but said nothing. "How are you feeling?" Zeus asked carefully.  
"How do you think?" I snapped. The Olympians flinched. "What did you want from me?"  
"As you are the oracle, we were wondering if anymore prophecies were coming." Artemis said quickly. I shook my head and for the next few hours, the Gods asked me pointless questions and I responded curtly.

"You can go now Rachel." Poseidon said.  
I got up and was about to leave when I heard, "Wait." I turned around and saw Athena standing up. "I want to talk to you privately." She said.  
I stiffly nodded and the Gods disappeared. I turned around and stared at Athena with a cold gaze.  
"I know you all miss her." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "I miss her too." She added, "She didn't deserve anything that happened." I let a stray tear run down my face. "I will convince everyone to try harder to get my daughter back." She said and she wiped the tear off my face. "I promise." Then she smiled slightly and disappeared.

I shook my head and walked back to the infirmary. When I saw what was there, I smiled. All my friends were sleeping but were all connected. Thalia was leaning on Percy's shoulder and his foot was touching Jason's leg. Piper's head was on Jason's lap and her hand was on Hazel's arm. Hazel was leaning on Frank's chest and his hand was touching Reyna's back. Reyna's leg was touching Calypso's feet and Calypso was holding Leo's hand. Leo's toes were touching Nico's sides. And Nico's hand was on Thalia's leg. I whipped out my camera and took a picture of them. _Even in their sleep their all connected._ I looked closely and smiled again and noticed Percy was holding Annabeth's hand and so was Hazel.

I sat down next to Calypso and soon became drowsy. I closed my eyes and that was the last thing I remember.

_Piper POV_

I yawned and stretched. I rubbed my eyes and felt someone pet my hair. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the face of my boyfriend. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "Morning."  
I smiled and got up. All my friends were yawning and sitting up too.  
"Why are we on the floor?" Nico asked.  
"When I came back, you were all asleep. Look." Rachel showed us all a picture of us sleeping. We were all connected and I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked.  
"One pm." Chiron said, coming into the room.

We all stood up and gathered around Annabeth's bed. Her blonde curls framed her face. Her injuries stood out. Her crimson gashes on her pale face. Percy touched her and caressed her face. A tear made its way down his face. "She didn't deserve any of this." He whispered. I was about to say something when the door burst open and Aphrodite ran in. "I got it!" She screamed. She pushed her way to Annabeth and took out a bottle and sprinkled it over Annabeth. "Everyone has to say something meaningful about Annabeth, hopefully this will work. But..." She paused and we looked at her.  
"But what?" Thalia urged.  
"We have to see her memories." My mum finished.  
All of us became quiet and the rest of the Gods arrived and Aphrodite explained what had to happen.

"First, we have to see her memories and these eleven," She pointed to us, "Have to say something meaningful and their tears have to fall on Annabeth."  
Poseidon nodded and looked at Apollo.  
Apollo nodded and told us to stand back. He put three of his fingers on Annabeth's forehead and a glow appeared. He pulled back and a screen came up with one word on it.

**Annabeth**

All of us took a deep breath and Apollo spoke. "Play."

_A four-year-old Annabeth came up on the screen. She was sitting on the bed and shivering. "H-help." she whispered. I heard a scuttling noise and looked at the window. Hundreds of spiders entered the room and little Annabeth screamed. "HELP!" She shouted. _

I gasped as the spiders came on Annabeth who was screaming as loud as she could.

_The door opened and Helen came in. "STOP SCREAMING!" She yelled._  
_Annabeth whimpered. "B-but there were s-s-sp-spiders."_  
_"YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP YOUR BROTHERS!" Helen shouted and grabbed the closest thing next to her, which was a photo, and threw it Annabeth who gasped and ducked. The picture hit Annabeth on the arm and she yelped. Helen closed the door and Annabeth stared at her arm as blood came out. She wiped her tears and grabbed a plaster and put it on her cut carefully._

Tears made their way down my face and I gasped. I looked at everyone else and they had the same expression.

_A five-year-old Annabeth got up and walked to the kitchen. She used a chair to stand on it and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice screeched._

I flinched and grabbed Jason's arm.

_Annabeth was so surprised that she dropped the plate and fell of the chair. "I-I was hungry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She stuttered._  
_Helen was fuming. She picked up Annabeth by the neck and screamed in her face. "YOU BROKE A PLATE YOU BRAT!" Then she slapped Annabeth._  
_"I-I'm s-sorry." She whimpered._  
_"SORRY DOESN'T BRING THE PLATE BACK!" Helen roared and threw Annabeth across the room until she hit a wall and crumpled to the floor._  
_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU IMPUDENT CHILD!" The woman screamed and stomped out the room._

I muffled a scream and looked at Athena in horror. "She- she just- and Annabeth- Oh my gods." I blubbered and turned to the screen once more.

_Seven-year-old Annabeth was doing her homework. She stood up and went to the living room and turned on the TV. "And what do you think you're doing?" A dangerously soft voice asked._  
_"J-just watching TV Helen." Annabeth stuttered._  
_"I see... Did you finish your homework?"_  
_"W-well I-"_  
_"DID YOU FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK?"_  
_"I was having a break. I've almost finished."_  
_Helen slapped her._

I gasped.

"_YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING YOU LITTLE BEAST!" Helen screeched._  
_"I-I'm sorry."_  
_Helen grabbed a plate and threw it at the wall. It broke and the bits of glass fell on Annabeth. She scrambled up and was about to run when Helen pushed her against the wall. She punched the seven-year-old and Annabeth cried. "You don't deserve anything." Helen snarled and dropped Annabeth._

"Oh my Gods." I heard Jason say.

_Annabeth ran to her room and grabbed a backpack. She filled it up with different things and grabbed a hammer. She waited until nightfall until she went to her window. "Sorry dad." Then she jumped out on the window and started running. "I'm free." She smiled. But the girl spoke too soon as a hell hound jumped out from behind a bush. Annabeth started running as she clutched the hammer. The hell hound jumped in front of her and Annabeth threw the hammer. The hound vanished and Annabeth kept running. She went into an alley and shivered. "I love you mommy." She whispered, and then she heard voices._  
_"This place looks good."_  
_Someone lifted the flap of the flap she was hiding under and Annabeth lunged with her hammer. "No more monsters! No more!"_  
_"Hey! Easy there tiger. Calm down."_

Thalia gasped and we all looked at her. She had tears running down her face.

_Annabeth looked up and saw a boy and a girl. "Who are you?" She asked._  
_"I'm Thalia. And this is Luke. Say, what are you doing here?" The girl with black hair spoke._  
_"I ran away." Annabeth said narrowing her eyes. "And I'm not going back. My name's Annabeth"_  
_"We ran away too." Luke said and he smiled._  
_Annabeth smiled too and Thalia ruffled her hair._

"I remember that." Thalia choked out.

_Thalia, Luke and Annabeth were running. Luke was holding Annabeth and they were being chased. "Keep going. We're nearly there!" Luke shouted. Annabeth was crying._  
_Thalia was panting. She stopped running and took out her sword. "Keep going! I'll hold them off!"_  
_"THALIA!" Annabeth screamed._  
_Thalia smiled at her. "I love you both." Then she charged at the monsters._  
_Luke kept running and Annabeth screamed. "NO! LUKE STOP! THALIA! THALIA! NO!"_  
_Lightning came down and Thalia turned into a tree. "THALIA!" Annabeth's scream echoed through the air. "SOMEONE HELP!"_

Thalia fell on her knees and the memory faded. "Is it over?" She mumbled. Apollo shook his head as the next memory came.

_Annabeth was fifteen and she stood in front of her dad's house. "Come on Annabeth. You're fifteen. You can do this." She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Matthew opened the door. "What do you want-" He stopped when he saw his sister._  
_"Hey." She croaked._  
_"Annabeth!" Matthew shrieked and he and Bobby hugged her. "We missed you."_  
_"I missed you guys too." She sniffled as she hugged them._  
_"We were about to go play football. Dad's coming soon. We'll see you later." Bobby said and they left._

_Annabeth stepped inside and Helen came to her. "Hi Helen." Annabeth smiled. She hoped that Helen didn't hate her._  
_"What are you doing here?" Helen snarled._  
_"I came to visit."_  
_"Whatever."_  
_Helen went to her room and Annabeth decided to make dinner to be helpful, she was cooking when Helen entered. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_  
_"I-I'm making dinner." Annabeth replied._  
_"Oh. So you think you can come her and take over? Huh? HUH? WELL YOU'RE HELL WRONG! GET OUT!"_  
_"I-I just wanted to help."_  
_"GET OUT!" Helen slapped Annabeth and grabbed an empty beer bottle and threw it. It hit Annabeth and she yelped. Annabeth fell on the floor and scrambled back. "H-helen, I-I'm s-sorry."_

_Helen grabbed a knife and Annabeth's back hit the wall and she whimpered. The woman grabbed her hand and used the knife on it. Tears made it down Annabeth's face as she struggled under Helen's grip. The knife kept descending on Annabeth's arms and she screamed._

I cried.

"_Let go Percy. We won't make it. Let go." Annabeth was in the air with Percy grabbing her hand as he was holding on to the ledge. "No. We're going together. I'm not losing you again. Together." He replied firmly._  
_"Together." Annabeth said and Percy let go._  
_Hazel and Nico were still screaming as Percy and Annabeth fell._  
_"I love you." Annabeth whispered._  
_"I love you too." Percy whispered back._

Hazel fell on the floor and Nico hugged her.

_Annabeth and Percy were fighting monsters. In Tartarus. By themselves. They were filthy and Annabeth's ankle was broken. She was flung in the air. "PERCY!" She hit something and the monster grabbed Annabeth and hit her against anything it could find. "ANNABETH!" Percy screamed. "STOP IT!" Annabeth screamed and landed in front of Percy, all bloodied._  
_"Percy." She whispered. "Just go. I won't make it. Just go. I love you."_  
_"No Annabeth. I'm not leaving you. I love you. Just stay awake. Please. I love you. I love you. I love." He kissed her and picked her up._

Jason hugged me.

"_Percy? Where are you? Why did you leave me?" Annabeth's voice was breaking._  
_"Annabeth, I'm right here. Annabeth!" Percy said._  
_"Why did you leave me Percy? Why? Percy? PERCY!" Annabeth was blind and she was walking with her hands outstretched. "Someone help." She mumbled before collapsing._

The video ended and the screen vanished. I fell on the floor and sobbed. I crawled to Annabeth and held her hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I'm sorry that no one was there to help you. I'm sorry." I choked out and my tears fell on Annabeth's hand.  
"You were always there to help. I'm sorry you went through that. If Luke was here, he would say the same. I love you like a sister." Thalia whispered. Her tears fell on Annabeth's arm.  
"You're the bravest person we know. You went through hell and I wish I could help." Jason's tear fell on Annabeth's leg.  
"I'm so so sorry. I was mad. I didn't mean to curse you. I was just jealous. You're the bravest and kindest person I've met." Calypso's tear fell on Annabeth's side.  
"We should have paid more attention to you. We were too busy fixing the statue. I'm sorry we didn't pay attention." Leo's tear fell on Annabeth's foot.  
"I'm sorry. I should've at least try to grab you before you fell. I just stood there. I'm sorry. If I could go back in time, I would grab you before you fell." Nico's tear fell on Annabeth's knee.  
"I'm so so so sorry. I should have helped. I should have cut the web. I should done something. I'm sorry." Hazel's tear fell on Annabeth's stomach.  
"I'm sorry. I should have been there. I could have turned into an eagle or something. I could have carried you out. I'm so sorry." Frank's tear fell on Annabeth's shoulder.  
"You're the bravest person I know. You're the strongest of us all. You have the biggest heart of us all. And you've been through the most pain. I only wish I could have helped with that." Reyna's tear fell on Annabeth's palm.  
"I could have done something. I did nothing. I brought all the pain with my prophecies. I'm so so so sorry." Rachel's tear fell on Annabeth's ankle.  
"You're the most bravest, most beautiful, most kindest, and most strongest person I've met. I wish I could take all the pain for you. I love you." Percy's tear fell on Annabeth's cheek.

A golden light quickly surrounded Annabeth and she was lifted in the air. We all stepped back as we saw her limp body float upwards. Her skin regained colour and her scars disappeared. Golden light flew around her and she was gently brought down on the bed. She lay there motionless and we all held our breath.

_**(Hey... I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I took SOOOOO long doing this. The thing is, I was SUPER busy with all my work and was doing a lot of exams. It is 7:48 pm Monday 27 January. I'm sorry for being so late. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It had a lot of crying, and yes, I made it so Annabeth was hit by Helen. Next chapter will be faster. Promise.**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels,**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	9. An Author's Note

_**Hi guys!**_  
_**Yes, sadly, this is an author's note, BUT... I have good news for you all.**_

_**So, I have made a wattpad account. I have posted all the chapters on Wattpad as well. And to all the people reading this on Wattpad, I have a fanfiction account!**_

_**I sadly, cannot put the links here because they will dissappear. I do not know why. I tried before and It failed. You might have got the notification. Thankfully, I saved this on my computer so I didn't have to rewrite it all.**_

_**There you all go! That was the first part of my news, my second part is...**_  
_**I have made a gmail account completely dedicated on Olympus Angel!**_  
_**I am not going to write it here, because of creeps, so if you want the email you will have to PM me. If you just want to be friends, that's okay too.**_

_**BUT, I don't want strangers with this email. So please, become friends with me on fanfic or wattpad first, then ask for the email.**_

_**Some of my friends on fanfic are...**_

_**urwanaee**_  
_**KotlcExpert521**_  
_**Mckenzie Groven**_  
_**WritingGoddess12**_  
_**breezzyaleesha63**_  
_**DaughterofAthena223**_

_**Just saying, that I don't talk to all these people mentioned but I have spoken to them occasionally and they are nice people which is why I will accept their requests.**_

_**Also, I will NOT put my real name on my email. It will be Olympus Angel, and that is it. The email has no personal information, I just felt that my normal gmail was too confusing with my fanfic and Wattpad stuff. So I made one for my writing.**_

_**One last thing, I've been feeling kind of down lately, reading all your comments makes me REALLY happy. So I would really appreciate you leaving nice reviews.**_  
_**Also, for all the Wattpad users, I have recieved no reviews from you, so I don't know what you all think and I have to know your opinions. So please do let me know.**_

_**(Also, the next chap of RTSL is going to be out soon. I am still doing it.)**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_  
_**Angel Of Olympus- OUT!**_


	10. Believe In Letters And Promises

Chapter 9: Believe in Letters and Promises

_**(Hi. 2 February, 2020. 8:49 pm. I need help. I'm going insane. All I do is work all day. Not one bit of peace. My parents want me to take my GCSE's soon. I'm only thirteen. People do their GCSE's when their like, seventeen. I'll be fourteen when I do them. I hate my life. So I'll escape into another and write this for you. Enjoy.)**_

_Previously_

_She lay there motionless and we all held our breath._

_Piper POV_

Nothing happened.

She didn't move.  
She didn't open her eyes.  
She didn't jump up and yell 'Pranked you!'.  
She just lay there. Not moving. Not breathing. Not living.

"I-isn't she supposed to, like, move now?" Leo asked cautiously.  
I said nothing but instead let a tear run down my cheek. "W-why isn't it w-working?" Hazel stuttered.  
"IT'S SUPPOSED TO WORK! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE!" I shouted, more tears running down my cheeks.

I broke down sobbing and Jason hugged me. He was crying too. "Why? Why her?" Calypso sobbed. "She didn't even do anything."

_Thalia POV_

I stood there, not saying anything. Suddenly, I felt rage go through me. Anger that I've never felt before.  
"WHERE IS HE?!" I screamed, scaring everyone.  
"W-who?" Aphrodite whispered weakly.  
"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHO. WHERE. IS. HE?!" I shrieked.  
She whimpered as my blue eyes flashed around the room.  
I spun on Reyna. "Reyna?" I asked. She looked at me with tears running down her face and lightly shook her head.

"Everyone's at breakfast." Frank squeaked.  
I didn't say anything and barged out the room with everyone following me.

I ran into the breakfast hall and everyone became silent, watching me quietly.  
"Thalia?" I heard a voice.  
I spun around and saw Alisa.  
She squeaked when she saw me and I couldn't blame her. I did look pretty scary. "Is Annabeth okay?" She whispered.  
I softened a bit. I marched towards her and she cowered down in fear. I hugged the young girl and she made a noise. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I let go of her and saw everyone staring at me.

My anger came back as I realised what I came here for. My friends were watching from the door. My eyes flashed in anger around the hall, but I couldn't find who I was looking for.  
"WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted and everyone flinched.  
"Who?" asked Silena.  
"THE STUPID LITTLE B**CH WHO BETRAYED EVERYONE!" I screamed.  
I heard a grunt and saw Clarisse holding someone who was struggling by the neck. She came towards me and threw the person in front of me. "I think you're looking for him." She said.

I unsheathed my sword and held it to the boy's neck. "YOU STUPID LITTLE MOTHERF**KING B**CH! I slapped him and everyone gasped. "I HATE YOU OCTAVIAN AND I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT I WILL NOT STOP HUNTING YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU DIE!" Thunder rumbled.  
I stepped forward on each word and Octavian kept scrambling back.  
"W-why are you doing this?" He asked.

I pushed the blade forward and some blood dripped down his neck. "ARE YOU REALLY ASKING ME THAT QUESTION?!" I fumed. "YOU KILLED HER. AND NOW YOU ASK ME WHY I AM DOING THIS TO YOU?! SHE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN. YOU'RE A COWARD AND YOU DESERVE TARTARUS! YOU KILLED HER"  
"Annabeth's d-d-dead?" Alisa stuttered.  
I turned around and realised my mistake. Everyone was staring at me, mouths open wide.  
My bottom lip trembled and I finally broke down on the floor, in front of everyone.

No one moved until one by one, everyone fell on the floor, crying. I heard some stomping up to him and a grunt. I looked up and saw Piper pinning Octavian against the wall with her knife. I joined her and drew my bow and arrow. Jason grabbed his spear. Percy had riptide. Leo was on fire. All my friends made a circle around the traitor and no one said a word.  
"Who thinks Octavian should die? Right here. Right now." Piper announced loudly. She had released him, but all of us had our weapons aimed at him.

No one moved.  
"WELL?!" I shouted not stopping my glare at Octavian. "WHO THINKS HE SHOULD DIE?!"  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alisa raise her hand. Then Clarisse. Then Malcolm. One by one, everyone raised their hands. The Gods did nothing and stood there, shell shocked.  
"Well _Octavian,"_ Percy snarls. "The decision is made. I hope you rot in the field of punishments."  
As soon as Percy finished his sentence, we all let loose. I let my bow fly through the air, Hazel pricked him with her gems. Percy stabbed. Piper slashed. Jason speared. Leo threw fireballs. Nico made skeletons spit poison. Reyna punched. Frank clawed. Calypso threw a knife. Rachel threw a hairbrush.

In the end, Octavian was lying dead on the floor with all eleven of us looking down on him. We didn't say anything and kept silent. Everyone was still gawking at us as we made our way to the Gods. Percy brushed past but the rest of us stood in front of the Olympians. "Congratulations sweeties!" Aphrodite squealed breaking the silence.  
"For what? Annabeth dying?" Nico said coldly as we glared at the love goddess who cowered away.  
"You can't blame us." Zeus responded.

All of us exploded.  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed.  
"ANNABETH'S DEAD AND PERCY DOESN'T WANT TO LIVE." Frank seethed.  
"THEY HAD ALREADY BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH IN THE FIRST WAR." Hazel screeched.  
"THEN THE PROPHECY CAME ALONG." Calypso shouted.  
"THEN YOU-" Jason pointed at Hera. "DRAGGED HIM AWAY FROM HER TO CAMP JUPITER! FOR EIGHT FRICKING MONTHS."  
"AND ONCE THEY REUNITED, THEY GET SENT ON A QUEST." Leo roared.  
"AND ANNABETH GETS SENT ON A _SOLO _MISSION THAT NO ONE HAS SURVIVED. AND SHE SURVIVED IT!" Piper hollered.  
"AND WHEN THEY MEET, ANNABETH IS HALF DEAD PHYSICALLY AND PERCY IS HALF DEAD EMOTIONALLY." Reyna blared.  
"AND THEN ANNABETH GETS DRAGGED INTO THAT PIT!" Nico shouted.  
"AND PERCY GOES WITH HER. INTO _TARTARUS." _Rachel howled.  
"Don't be surprised if Percy kills himself to be with Annabeth." I spat. "You're all cowards. Making us do the dirty work for your pathetic little _immortal _lives."

The Gods flinched. All ten of us stormed away, pushing through everyone. I kicked open the door to Percy's cabin and plopped down on a bed. The others followed. We stayed in silence for an extremely long time. Maybe an hour or two, until I broke it.  
"Hey Perce."  
He didn't reply.  
"I'm sleeping here tonight. If that's okay."  
He nodded. "You can all stay here if you want." He croaked out.

I got up off the floor and went to Percy's bed where he was laying down.  
I stroked his hair and muttered softly to him. "It's okay Percy. We'll get her back. Promise. You're my cousin and I'm going to help you with whatever I can. In the meantime, we can believe."  
"Thanks Thals." He mumbled.  
"Any time cousin." I smiled softly.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

It had been a week since the incident. All of us had stayed in Percy's cabin the whole time. None of us slept. None of us ate. We just sat in silence and sometimes struck up conversation. But other than that, we did nothing. People came to get us, but we always waved them off. We entertained ourselves with our powers. Nico randomly made skeletons pop up and Hazel did the same with gems. Frank turned into different animals and Percy made different things with water. We often sat in silence staring into space and doing nothing.

The conch horn blew, signalling lunch. None of us acknowledged it. We all had bags under our eyes and looked terrible. Even Piper. We sat down and stared at a spot on the floor or a wall. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. We ignored it. The person kept knocking. "Go away." Nico called.  
The person kept knocking.  
"If you don't stop. I'll rip your hands off." Reyna threatened.  
"I'll help you." I offered.  
The knocking stopped for five seconds, but continued after that. "Go the hell away." Jason said.

The knocking stopped and we all relaxed. Until the door broke down. We all jumped and looked at the door warily. We saw a foot sticking out and a head emerged. "Gods, you all look terrible."  
"Thanks Clarisse." Calypso said in a bored voice.  
Will came into the room. "Right. All of you are coming with me. You're going to eat lunch, get changed, have a shower and get out the cabin."  
"Thanks. But no thanks." Percy replied.  
"Come _on." _Silena urged.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"_No."_

She sighed and walked out just as Chiron came in with Malcolm.  
"How many of you are outside?" Rachel asked.  
"Most of camp, though some are in the dinner hall." Malcolm replied.  
All eleven of us groaned simultaneously. We were sitting in a circle and staring at one spot on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.  
"Nothing." Leo replied with a scowl.  
"Exactly." Apollo entered. "That's bad for your health."  
"Don't care." Piper said.  
"Come on children. You must eat. Please. She wouldn't want you to starve yourselves." Chiron pleaded.  
All of us stiffened and narrowed our eyes but said nothing.

"Come on." Will cooed. "Please just eat something. Anything. Whatever you want."  
"No." We all said in unison.  
"Well then. We'll do it the hard way." Will declared and left the room.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes.  
Suddenly I felt someone grab my arms. "What the-" I looked up and saw Clarisse and Beckendorf.  
"Let go of me!" I shrieked.  
"Sorry Thalia." Beckendorf murmured.  
"Let go!" I saw Percy shouting and struggling too. All of us had four or five people grabbing us.

"LET US GO OR YOU WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, I PROMISE YOU!" I screamed.  
They ignored us and lifted us into the air.  
"Where are you taking us?" Piper asked.  
"Out." Will replied and one by one, we all got dragged out.  
"PUT US DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU OVERGROWN COWS." Nico screeched.  
"LET US GO!" Hazel bellowed.  
"Sorry guys. We had to." Malcolm said. He was holding Calypso's arm.

I looked around and saw the majority of the Ares cabin were holding us up.  
I struggled against them and lightning flashed everywhere. The ocean crashed and skeletons emerged from the ground. I suddenly felt tired and stopped struggling. I fell limp and so did all my friends. "What's wrong with them?" Clarisse asked.  
"They're exhausted." Will explained. "They don't have much energy left at all."  
I lifted my head a bit but collapsed. I couldn't even lift my head. I twisted my neck around and saw Reyna, Rachel, Nico, Piper and Jason limp as well. I twisted around to the other side and saw Percy, Hazel, Frank and Leo floppy too. I saw that the rest of camp was watching us with pitiful looks.

The demigods carrying us went into the hall and dropped us at Percy's table. I fell on the floor and couldn't get up. The campers eating froze when the saw us and watched us. None of my friends moved and their eyes were closed. My eyelids grew heavy and the last thing I remember was Apollo looking down on me and saying. "Quickly! Get the AMV medicine and injections!"

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Piper POV_

I groaned and scrunched my eyes. I began to hear voices and my ears perked up.

"Are they dead?"  
"No stupid. They're just unconscious."  
"Just saying."  
"They look so pale."  
"It's okay Juni, they'll be fine."  
"But-but, what about Annabeth."  
"We can't do anything about her at the minute. We have to worry about the eleven of these guys."  
"That's right. These punks have worn themselves out."  
"They should wake up soon. It's been ages."

I groaned again and forced my eyes open. I turned my head and saw half my friends on my left and the other half on my left. I got on my arms and forced myself to sit up. "Piper!" I heard Grover say and I smiled half-heartedly. "Hey." I croaked. I saw Malcolm, Clarisse, Grover and Juniper in front of us.  
Will ran in the room and saw me awake. He smiled and grabbed an injection filled with something orange. He came towards me and injected it in my arm. "That should help you eat and move around without falling to the ground."  
"Thanks Will." I said.  
He smiled at me and I heard another groan. I looked at my right and saw my friends waking up. Will quickly injected the medicine into their arms as well and they sat up.

"What happened?" Frank murmured.  
"You all fainted." Apollo said coming in. "Lack of food and sleep."  
"Oh." We all whispered sheepishly.  
"How long were we out?" Reyna asked.  
"Two days." Chiron entered the room.  
"Woah." I heard Jason mutter.  
"It is lunch time now children. Come and eat."

I looked at my friends and Thalia nodded lightly. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. My legs wobbled and I collapsed. Will quickly caught me before I hit the floor and put me back on the bed. "It might take some time for you to walk properly." He said. I nodded and tried again. This time, I managed to stand up and take a few steps.

My friends followed my lead and Will led us to the lunch hall where we began to eat. All of us ate quite a lot and once we finished, we were stuffed. Will had told us to have a shower and change into clean clothes so that's what we did. All eleven of us parted and went our separate ways and promised to meet at the big house. I went into my cabin after kissing Jason and stepped in. My siblings stared at me but I ignored them and walked into the showers. I quickly finished my shower and threw on a camp half-blood t-shirt with some shorts.

I started walking to the big house and saw that everyone else was already there. I walked up to them and we all started going towards the beach. No one said anything as we silently plodded on. We reached the beach and kicked off our shoes and went to the shore. All of stood in a line with the ocean lapping at our feet. The wind blew our hair in different directions as we breathed in the ocean air.

I heard a rustling sound and looked left. There was nothing there. I narrowed my eyes but turned back anyway. Jason gave me a side hug and I smiled a bit. I heard the rustling sound again and whipped my head around. Nothing. "What is it Piper?" Hazel asked.  
"Nothing." I replied. "I'm going on a walk."  
"You want me to come?" Jason asked.  
"No. It's okay. I need to think."  
My friends nodded and I headed off to where the rustling sound came from. I stepped into the forest and leaves crunched under my feet.

I gripped katropis and held it in front of me. I heard more rustling and I froze. "Who's there?" I asked quietly.  
More rustling.  
"I said, who's there?" I repeated.  
A twig snapped.  
"Don't make me repeat myself." I said, my voice wavering.

I heard a grunt and something emerged from behind a few trees.  
"Blackjack?" I exlaimed in surprise, lowering my dagger.  
The pegasus whinnied and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked stroking him.  
He grunted and ran off.  
"Blackjack! Wait!" I shouted, running after him.

"Stop right there." I heard a voice.  
I froze and stiffened.  
"Good girl." The thing cooed.  
"Who's there?" I asked, my eyes searching the forest. I gripped katropis tightly.  
"You don't need to know." It replied.  
I felt something hit my back and fell forward. I rolled onto my back and looked up and saw a cyclops. My eyes widened and I reached for my dagger which had fallen a few feet away.

"Oh no you don't." The cyclops said waving his finger in my face.  
It picked me up and threw me against a tree. I groaned and got up. "What do you want?" I demanded.  
"Your friend's dead, isn't she?" The cyclops asked, ignoring my question.  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
"The daughter of Athena." It went on. "Good thing too. She was a menace."  
I felt anger ripple through my body. "Don't talk about Annabeth like that." I snarled. I ran towards my blade and grabbed it. I threw it with all the strength I could muster. It hit the cyclops's stomach and left a gash.

I started running towards the direction I thought my friends were in so they could help me when I felt something punch me. I fell on the floor and gasped for air and looked up. Another cyclops.  
My dagger was nowhere to be found and something held me to the ground so I couldn't get up.

"Well, one of the seven is dead." The second cyclops said. "Another one will be dead too."  
I started panicking. Katropis was lost. I was held down. And I was alone. _I have to get the others._  
_I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could to get my friends attention. The cyclops' covered their ears and I screamed again. "JASON! PERCY! NICO! THALIA! ANYBODY!"_  
_The _cyclops' had recovered and one of them clamped a hand over my mouth. He picked me up and tied my hands and feet together. Then he used some twine and hung me in a tree. My eyes widened and the other cyclops grabbed a blade from his pocket. He drew it against my leg and a large cut was formed. I gasped and tears formed in my eyes. Then they put a gag on me so I couldn't talk.

The cyclops made another cut on my arm and my tears trickled down. I couldn't feel my hands and the rope around my wrists and ankles were tightening. He was about to make another cut when I saw an arrow whiz through the air and land on his shoulder. He dropped the blade in surprise and I twisted my head to see where the arrow came from. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Thalia standing there, shooting more arrows. Next to her were all my friends.

I felt helpless watching them all fight but I couldn't do anything. I struggled against the bonds but they only stiffened more. Leo was shooting fire. Hazel was controlling the mist. Frank had turned into a rhino. Nico was summoning skeletons. Percy was controlling water. Reyna was stabbing and fighting. Jason was in the air and fighting from there. One of the cyclops's grabbed Reyna's spear and threw it at me. My eyes widened as it cut the rope that was holding me in the air.

My scream was muffled as I plummeted to the ground. Reyna shouted at someone to help me as she got thrown aside. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but It never came. I opened my eyes and saw Jason holding me and flying down to the ground. I sighed in relief as he set me down and started untying my bonds. I craned my neck to see the cyclops' gone and my friends covered in golden dust.

Jason took the gag of and I breathed fresh air. "You okay?" He asked and gave me some abrosia. I nodded and ate it.  
"Thanks." I replied. "And sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry about. Not your fault." Leo assured me.  
I nodded again and stood up and held Jason's hand. He squeezed it and kissed my cheek.  
I smiled softly and all of us walked to the beach in silence. We plopped down on the sand and sat in a circle.

None of us spoke and just played with the sand. My mind wondered to Annabeth and all the fun times we had. I felt something warm on my cheek and touched it. _Just salty tears. _I wiped them away and stopped crying. I sighed and looked down at the sand. I gasped. My friends looked up and saw what I was looking at. I had written Annabeth's name in the sand and it was glowing. I quickly rubbed it but her name wouldn't disappear. I looked at my friends and their eyes were wide in shock. "What the-" Thalia started but was cut off.

The sand where Annabeth's name was erupted and we all scrambled back. The sand that flew up covered us and we all looked at each other, flabbergasted. "How?" Rachel whispered. I crawled forward and saw something else written underneath my friend's name.

**Dig here.**

I wasted no time in digging right there. My hands pulled at the sand, flinging it in different directions. My friends came over and started helping me. All eleven of us digging at the sand harshly. Suddenly, my hand touched something cool. I groped for it and grabbed it. It was a bottle. With a not inside. I fiercely pulled off the cork and took out the note. I stood up and opened it and started reading.

_To whoever finds this,_

_If you are reading this, that means I'm dead. Please don't worry much. Hopefully I'll be in Elysium now. You must be wondering who this is. Annabeth Chase here. Hi. If you find this you must have written my name in the spot you found the bottle. I used a bit of magic but it worked._

_I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not here right now. I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that you're mourning for me._  
_I want to thank all my friends for being there for me. My best friends are the eleven of you. You know who you are. I've written a piece for each of you. Love you all._

_Rachel,_  
_Hey Red._  
_I'm not going to ask how you are because I'm pretty sure I know._  
_I miss you. Even though I'm not dead. Yet. I probably am if you're reading this._  
_I hope you like what I gave you._  
_They're all yours. You don't have to share them, but I'm only going to ask you one thing. Remember me when you use them._  
_You're the most creative person I know and I hope you keep making Stay curious._  
_Love you._

_Reyna,_  
_Hi Ray Ray._  
_I want you to know, that you are one of the most bravest people I've met._  
_You're ready to help people instantly and are one of the greatest leaders ever._  
_I hope you enjoy the item I gave you._  
_Remember me when you use it._  
_You're one of the bravest out there and I hope you achieve your dreams. Stay brave._  
_Love you._

_Nico,_  
_Hey Neeks._  
_How's life in the shadows?_  
_I hope that you find someone to make you happy._  
_You're one of the strongest people I have met._  
_You deserve to be happy like everyone else and I hope you find your other half._  
_Enjoy my present._  
_And Nico, I promise you that if I see Bianca, I'll tell her you love him. I'll treat her like a little sister. Promise. Stay strong._  
_Love you._

_Calypso,_  
_Hi Cally._  
_I want you to know something. And I promise I'm telling you the truth._  
_I know you still feel bad about cursing me._  
_I saw you crying about it a little while back._  
_I don't blame you. Promise. I forgave you a long time ago._  
_You deserve love. And I hope Leo makes you happy._  
_Enjoy my gift._  
_I hope you heal your heart. Stay generous._  
_Love you._

_Leo,_  
_Hey Admiral._  
_I'm glad you found love. You deserve it._  
_You might not think this, but you are one of the most important people I know._  
_Without you, we wouldn't have defeated Gaia._  
_You're funny and loved by everyone, okay?_  
_Have fun with my gift._  
_I hope you stay happy. Stay funny._  
_Love you._

_Frank,_  
_Hi praetor._  
_You're one of the best people out there Frank. You have to believe it._  
_I'm glad your life doesn't rely on a piece of wood._  
_You're worth more than you think._  
_Take good care of Hazel and enjoy my gift._  
_I hope you realize your importance. Stay kind._  
_Love you._

_Hazel,_  
_Hey Haze._  
_You've been one of my best friends from the start._  
_You're kind, sweet and oh so lovable._  
_You were like a little sister to me, and I hope you know that._  
_Let go of the past and embrace the future. I hope you have a long and happy life._  
_I hope you like my gift._  
_I'm glad that you came back to life. Stay sweet._  
_Love you._

_Jason,_  
_Hi Jase._  
_You're stronger than you know._  
_I hope you learn that it's okay to do what you want._  
_You have choices too. Ignore what other people think. You be you._  
_If you want to do something, do it! Break some rules once in a while. I'm sure Percy and Leo can help with that!_  
_Take good care of Piper and have fun with my gift._  
_I'm glad we found you. Stay independent._  
_Love you._

_Piper,_  
_Hey Pipes._  
_You've been one of the closest people to me._  
_You're gracious, gorgeous and humble._  
_You're not useless. Without you, we couldn't have defeated Gaia._  
_You're beautiful inside and out, believe it._  
_I hope you like my gift._  
_You're one of the greatest people I know. Stay stunning._  
_Love you._

_Thalia,_  
_Hi Thals._  
_I'm sorry I left. Knowing you, you're probably furious at me. But it's okay. I understand._  
_You've been like an older sister to me. Thank you. Thank you for everything._  
_I hope you like my gift, I sew it myself._  
_I'm glad you came back to life. I miss you._  
_You're the best person I know. Stay safe._  
_Love you._

_Percy,_  
_Hey Perce._  
_I love you. And I always will._  
_Don't do anything rash. I trust you._  
_Thank you. Thank you for everything seaweed brain. You made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And that's because I was._  
_I hope you like your gift. I made it myself._  
_I love you. You're the most bravest, strongest, greatest, handsomest, cutest, most amazing person I have ever known._  
_I love you._  
_And I'm sorry I left._  
_Stay seaweed brain._  
_I love you with all my heart._

_I love you all and I'm sorry I left. RED, Ray ray, death breath, cally, supersized mcshizzle, changeling lord, Haze, sparky, beauty queen, pinecone face and seaweed brain. I love you all. I swear on the river Styx that I will see you all again. I promise._  
_In the meantime, look for the chest with all your presents._  
_I love you._  
_Annabeth. (Wise girl)_

I gasped and tears started running down my face. I covered my mouth with my hand and dropped the paper. My legs wobbled and I fell onto my knees. "Piper? Piper what is it?" Calypso asked.  
All I could was point to the paper with my trembling free hand. Percy snatched the paper up and started reading it. I saw tears going down his face and he fell on his knees too. One by one. My friends read the letter and collapsed as well. Soon all of us were on the floor, sobbing. None of us spoke, but continued to cry.

I grabbed Jason and Hazel's hand and all of us linked our hands and held on for dear life. We were still crying but now were more composed. "What about the chest?" Rachel's voice cracked. We all looked at one another and went to the hole. We all dug deeper until Percy pulled a chest out. He brushed the sand off and opened it. We all crowded around and looked at the contents. We all took everything out and laid it on the sand. One by one, we all took our items with our names on in pretty cursive writing. I tore open the wrapping and saw a sheath of leather. It had my name embroidered on it and it fit katropis perfectly. I smiled a watery smiled and put my dagger in it immediately and held it in my hands. I looked up and saw all my friends with a look of awe on their faces.

Jason had a shirt with his name on it.  
Frank had a beautifully carved bow.  
Hazel had an engraved shield.  
Leo had a mini festus model.  
Calypso had a small customized spade for gardening.  
Reyna had a purple cloak with her name on.  
Rachel had a set of paints and brushes.  
Nico had a black skull ring.  
Thalia had some amazingly carved arrows.  
Percy had a photo album.

Along with our gifts we each had a necklace with two charms on. Except Percy. He had three charms.  
My necklace had a maroon heart and a katropis charm.  
Jason's necklace had a yellow heart and a lightning bolt charm,  
Frank's necklace had a green heart and a puppy charm.  
Hazel's necklace had a gold heart and a diamond charm.  
Leo's necklace had an orange heart and fire charm.  
Calypso's necklace had a pink heart and a flower charm.  
Reyna's necklace had a purple heart and a sword charm.  
Rachel's necklace had a red heart and a paintbrush charm.  
Nico's necklace had a black heart and a skull charm.  
Thalia's necklace had a silver heart and a pine tree charm.  
Percy's necklace had a blue heart, a trident and a seaweed charm.

I quickly put my necklace on, and the others did the same. We stared at our gifts silently. "She's always prepared." Percy whispered fondly.  
I nodded and smiled. "She promised. Annabeth never breaks a promise." I said.  
"We can only hope." Thalia replied.  
We all stood up as the conch horn blew for dinner. We walked to the pavilion and sat down at the Poseidon table.

Everyone was talking loudly as we ate. All eleven of us were just looking at our necklaces while we devoured our food. "Hey Dumpster Queen." I heard a voice.  
"Drew." I replied, not looking at her.  
"What're you all wearing? A necklace? Pah! So babyish." She taunted.  
I stood up quickly and spun around to face Drew and put my dagger at her neck. "Don't you dare say anything about the necklace." I snarled as Drew whimpered. The whole camp was staring at me. "Annabeth gave it to me." I continued. "So you _never_ insult any of our necklaces. She gave them to us. Understand?" Drew nodded hastily. I sheathed katropis and sat back down. "Good."

I turned to my friends and they smiled softly at me as we continued eating. _That'll teach her._  
_"_Piper."  
I looked up and saw Chiron coming to our table. "Yes Chiron?" I replied innocently.  
"Why did you pull a knife on Drew?" He asked.  
"Because she insulted our necklaces." Nico told him.  
"What is so special about these necklaces children?" Chiron asked gently. "Ever since you came back from the beach you have been wearing them. Why are they special?"  
"Because Annabeth gave them to us." Percy replied simply.  
Chiron's eyes softened and he nodded. "Alright."

_**(FINALLY! I'm done! That took FOREVER! It is by far, my longest chapter yet. Twelve pages long! And 5359 words! The next chapter is gonna be the last or second to last one, so stay tuned! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I put a LOT of work into it! The next chap is gonna be AWESOME! So don't miss out! It is 10:30 pm 4 Feb. I am exhausted and am gonna go to sleep as soon as I post this.**_  
_**Bye guys. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**_

_**Goodbye my little angels!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	11. Alive

Chapter 10: Alive

_**(Hello angels! It is 6:06 pm, Thursday 6 Feb. I hope you enjoy this chap because it might be the last, or second last chapter of this story! Enjoy!)**_

_Piper POV_

A day had passed since we got the gifts and all of us wore them all the time. We never took the necklaces off and took them everywhere. The conch horn blew for lunch and me, Jason, Percy, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, Nico and Thalia walked to the dining pavilion. We sat down at the Poseidon table where we always ate and burnt some food. The Poseidon table was the furthest from the pavilion door and the Hades and Zeus tables were next to it. All of us began to eat and I felt someone touch my shoulder. I whipped my head around, but saw nothing.

"What is it Pipes?" Jason asked.  
"I thought I felt someone touch my shoulder." I frowned.  
"I felt someone touch my arm." Hazel said.  
"Someone touched me too." Calypso said.  
"And someone or something touched my achilles spot. And no one knows where it is except..." Percy trailed off.  
"Except?" Rachel urged.  
"Annabeth." He whispered and all of us froze.

"It can't be her. But someone touched me too." Frank told us.  
"Me too."  
"And me."  
"Same here."  
One by one, everyone admitted that something or someone touched them. We shook it off and continued eating. Suddenly I felt warm breath on my ear. I froze and someone whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you like the necklace and sheath." I gasped and dropped the fork I was eating with. The voice sounded exactly like Annabeth. "No." I whispered. "No."  
"Piper, we couldn't have stopped Gaia without you. You were one of my bestest friends and I miss you. Do you remember when we defeated the giant together with no plan?" The voice continued.  
A tear went down my face as I sat frozen staring into space in front of me. "Piper?" Thalia asked.  
I turned to her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Then she froze. She dropped her spoon and tears went down her face. "Thalia?" Percy said. "What's wrong with you?"  
"She heard it." I whispered. "You heard it, didn't you?" I asked.  
She nodded slowly and one by one, we all froze and dropped whatever we were using with tears running down our face.

"Children?" Chiron asked coming to us. "Why are you all crying? What happened?"  
I heard the voice again. "I miss you all." It whispered.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed with tears running down my face. The whole camp looked at me and I held my dagger in front of me. "STOP IT! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?! STOP IT! SHE'S DEAD! STOP IT! STOP IT!"  
"Piper, child. Stop who?" Chiron said gently.  
"Someone here is mimicking Annabeth's voice." Nico said softly.

"I'm not mimicking." I heard a voice and looked at the door and screamed, dropping my knife.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Annabeth POV_

I groaned and opened my eyes. A white ceiling looked down on me. I took a deep breath as I remembered what happened. _How long have I been out? _I sat up slowly, my body aching and swung my legs over the bed and looked around the infirmary. No one else was there and I looked at the clock. Noon. _Everyone's at lunch. _I stood up and my legs wobbled and I fell on my knees. I coughed heavily and started crawling. _I have to do it. For my friends. For Percy. For me. _

I stood up shakily and fell again. This happened three times but I didn't give up. On the fourth try I stood up and stayed up. I sighed and looked at the calendar. I've been out for more than ten days. Then I looked at all the flowers and cards.  
'In loving memory of Annabeth Chase.' The cards said and I gasped.  
They think i'm dead? I _died?!_  
I took a deep breath and walked out the door and inhaled fresh air. I sighed once more and slowly walked to my cabin and grabbed my yankees cap. I walked to the dining hall and put my cap on. My friends were sitting at the Poseidon and I smiled.

I shakily plodded towards them and poked Piper's shoulder. She whipped her head around and frowned. I then went and poked everyone and finally trailed my hand over Percy's achilles spot. He stiffened and sat up straighter.  
My friends started talking about someone poking them and I stifled a giggle. I went over to Piper and whispered in her ear. She froze and tears went down her face. I stepped back quickly and put a hand over my mouth. _Holy crap. I didn't expect that reaction. _I did the same to Thalia and she had the same reaction. I whispered something in all my friends ears and they all started crying. Chiron came over and asked what was wrong and I whispered again. "I miss you all."

Piper exploded. "STOP IT!" She screamed. "STOP IT! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?! STOP IT! SHE'S DEAD! STOP IT! STOP IT!"  
A tear went down my face. _They all care so much._  
I walked back to the door and stood there. "Someone here is mimicking Annabeth's voice." Nico said and everyone became silent.  
I took off my cap. "I'm not mimicking." I said very loudly.  
Everyone turned to me and Piper dropped her mouth and screamed.

I opened my arms and some tears went down my face. Percy was the first one to get out his shock and start running towards me. Then everyone else ran. I started running too and met Percy in the middle and jumped on him. He kissed me firmly and I responded eagerly. Our lips moved in sync and I wrapped me arms around his neck. We broke away, panting for air and he spun me around in the air. "You're alive." He whispered with tears in his eyes. All I could do was nod and kiss him again.

Suddenly I was tackled and could only register me being pulled away from seaweed brain and someone hugging me tightly. _Thalia_. I smiled and hugged her tightly and I heard her sobbing. "I'm here." I cooed. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you anytime soon Thals. Promise." She looked up and I gave her a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "You scared me." She choked out. I smiled and was suddenly pushed around and attacked by someone else. This time it was two someone's. Piper and Hazel. They buried their heads in my shoulder and I hugged them tightly. "I told you I'd come back. And Annabeth Chase never breaks a promise." I said softly. They looked up and Hazel spoke first. "I thought you were never coming back." She choked out. "Good thing I did, huh?" I said and kissed both their cheeks.  
"Never do that again." Piper sobbed. "You're like my sister."  
"And you both are my sisters." I replied.

They broke away and I was hugged by Rachel and Calypso. "Thank the Gods you're okay!" Calypso wept. "'Course I am." I said, hugging them both.  
"Don't do it again." Rachel choked. "Promise me."  
"I promise." I kissed their cheeks and was pulled away from then and turned to face Reyna.

"Don't you do that ever again Chase." Her voice wavered.  
"Hey Reyna." I smiled.  
She hugged me and I returned it. "You had me worried. I cried. Do you hear me? _Cried. _I never cry." She whispered.  
"Sorry." Was all I said and I kissed her cheek too.

"Annabeth!" I was crushed in a hug from Frank.  
"Hey Frank." I squeaked and he let me go apologizing quickly. I smiled at him then turned to face Jason and Leo. I hugged them both and they returned it. "Glad you're okay miss braniac." Leo smiled.  
"We all are." Jason said.  
I smirked at them and turned around to see Nico. I looked at him and he sighed. "Just this once." I grinned and hugged him.  
"I did miss you by the way. And I cried. I can't believe I cried." He said.  
"You're like my brother." I replied.  
"And you're like my sister." He smiled and I smiled back. That was a huge compliment coming from Nico.

"Annabeth!" I heard a squeal and saw Alisa running towards me. I laughed and ran towards her and hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder. "Shh..." I purred. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving any time soon. I'm your sister and I always will be." I kissed the top of her head and stood up and walked to my cabin table while everyone was still staring. "What?" I joked. "No welcome?"  
That got everyone moving and my siblings all screamed and jumped on me. They all hugged me and I laughed aloud.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

After I finished greeting everyone, I went back over to Percy and kissed him. We broke away and he spoke. "I missed you." He whispered. I bopped his nose with mine and smiled softly. "I missed _you."_  
He smiled and I kissed him again just as a bright light appeared and the Olympians came into vision. I stiffened and everyone slowly bent down to bow. I bent down as well but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my mother smiling down at me. She motioned for me to stand up and I obeyed. Then she surprised me and did something most Gods never do. She hugged me. _**(Don't judge. Also, read the last AN for important news).**_

I was in shock but then realized what was happening and quickly hugged her back. "I am so glad you're alive." She whispered in my ear. "We're not supposed to have favourites, but how can you not be mine?"  
I smiled and she let me go. "This demigod." Zeus bellowed. "This demigod has done impossible things and is one of the greatest demigods ever to have lived!" Everyone clapped and cheered while I blushed a bit. Percy came to stand next to me and I held his hand and smiled up at him. "She has held the sky twice. Defeated every type of monster there is. Conquered her fear more that once. And has been through Tartarus. She has navigated through the Sea of Monsters, ventured through the labyrinth and so much more." Artemis continued.

Then all the Gods did the craziest thing I've seen. And I've seen a lot of crazy things. They _bowed. _To _me. _I stared with my mouth wide open as first Athena bowed, then _Poseidon. _Then Artemis, Zeus, Hades, all of them did. Even though Hera was reluctant, she still bowed. I looked around me and saw Chiron with his head bent and bowing too. Mr D was rolled his eyes and knelt as well. All my friends, everyone I knew was bowing. To _me. "_To Annabeth Chase!" Zeus hollered.  
"To Annabeth Chase!" The camp replied.

I had a huge grin on my face as everyone stood up and I looked up at the Gods and Poseidon spoke. "We have given you a wish, dear child." He said smiling. "Anything you want."  
I looked at everyone and thought about how young some of the campers were. _Too young to go in war._  
I looked at Percy and he looked shocked, to say the least. I kissed him and smiled at everyone.  
_"_I wish." I began. "I wish that all of us have a normal life. No more monsters or prophecies. No more bugging us to go on quests. And I wish that for everyone."  
No one spoke as they all held their breath. Percy squeezed my hand and Athena and Poseidon said in unison. "Your wish has been granted."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-le-line-break-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

All of us stood on the beach sitting in a circle on the sand. "Annabeth?" Hazel asked.  
I looked up. "Yeah?"  
"Why did you choose that wish? You could have had something for yourself." She said cautiously and all my friends looked at me curiously.  
I sighed. "Some of them are too young. We've been through war. We've seen people die. We've done so much at a young age. We're all just kids. No one wants to be kept fighting with monsters their whole life. That's why I chose what I did."  
My friends smiled at me. "You're the kindest person I've ever met." Hazel replied.  
"And she's mine." Percy grinned pulling me into his lap and putting his chin on my shoulder, hugging me close to him. I laughed. "Yup."

"I still can't believe you did all that." Thalia shook her head and I reached out and squeezed her hand. "At least I'm not dead."  
"But you were." Calypso frowned slightly.  
I didn't reply. Mostly because I didn't know what to say. I stared at the sand and said softly. "It was all of you, you know."  
"What?" Jason said and I looked up.  
"It was all of you. That's the only reason I carried on. Because of all of you." I replied.

No one spoke.  
"Otherwise I would have given up a long time ago. I would have let the dreams destroy me. I would have let the sky crush me. I wouldn't have tried to do anything about the chandelier. I would have let the monsters do what they want. I would have let Arachne kill me. I would have let myself get shocked to death." I continued. "But you were all there. So, I continued. So I could see you all smile. See you all laugh. See you all happy."  
My friends looked up from the floor and looked at me with tears in their eyes. "Don't do that ever again." Piper sniffled. I went over and hugged her tightly.  
"I promise."

Everyone joined in the hug and I smiled to myself.  
"Hey Annie." Leo said and I looked at him. "You know that dream you had before all this crap happened?" I nodded. "Why did you get them about _us?"_  
I sighed again and spoke. "Because all of you are the closest thing to a family I've got. Helen hates me. Dad's normally busy. And Helen won't let me near the twins. You all are the only family I've got and the closest people to me." I sniffed.  
They hugged me again and I heard Thalia speak. "All of us are family now. We'll always be there for each other. Even you death breath." She smirked at the end and Nico glared playfully at her before we all burst into laughter.  
"I love you guys." I whispered.  
"Love you too Annie."  
"Don't call me Annie!"  
All of us laughed and enjoyed the peaceful and love filled moment.

_**(Hello guys! I hope this was a good enough ending for you. It is 5:00 pm, Saturday 8 Feb. I will do one more chapter and that will be the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed! And sorry it went soo fast. This is 2600 words and five pages long.**_

_**By the way, if you haven't heard, I am participating in a friendly competition with two other writers. They are Ivy Groven and Mckenzie Groven. For more details for the competition, please read my profile. It would really help if you all could view it tell some friends if you want. I don't mind. It will be on Miraculous Ladybug, it's not out yet but most likely will be on the 14 Feb, Friday.**_

_**Goodbye my little Angels!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


	12. You don't want to miss this AN

_**Hi... Please don't kill me.**_

_**So, I know I haven't posted for a month, BUT, I have a very good reason.**_  
_**I have been studying a lot these days since I want to finish my course quicker and am late for some of my assignments. I stopped writing for a bit, so I could concentrate on my studies completely so if I finish my course quickly, I will be able to update faster.**_

_**I am also writing a new story, haven't completely decided on my title yet, but my friend WritingGoddess12 is helping me find a title. So, she made the title up for my story. Not me. Just wanted to get that clear, shoutout to her! And also, a shoutout to Bernard the Sloth! You know who you are. *wink wink* Thank you so much for reading my stories!**_

_**So, I wanted to say...**_  
_**I have made an instagram account! Yes, I have. My username for it is OlympusAngelHunt and I have not yet posted anything on it. I will NOT be posting photos of myself or anything that can reveal my identity, but will be showing sneak peaks of coming chapters and places that I have been to. I will always send the pictures of places after I have visited them so no one can stalk me and such.**_

_**I also wanted to say something to someone who has commented on Silently Screaming and that person is...**_

_**Percabeth101**_

_**I just wanted to say that I read every single one of your comments and I appreciate you trusting me. I am so happy that your mum has been cleared and wish the very best to you! If you made a fanfiction account, I would LOVE to be your friend! I hope that you and your family are okay and will pray for you all. Thank you so much for your kind words about my story and no offense to anyone else, but your comments are the ones that motivate me to write.**_  
_**I am so glad that I inspired someone to make their own story! I would never have thought that I am capable of doing something like that! So thank you. Thank you very much. **___

_**So, my stories will be on hold for a while, sorry about that but I have a lot to deal with right now, including family matters and I am trying to do my GCSE's this year even though it is a year or two early to be doing so.**_

_**Hope you all understand this, so... Follow me on instagram I guess? I don't know. You can if you want, I'm not gonna force you. But there WILL be sneak peaks of chapters so... yeah. Also, please forgive me, because I have no idea how to use instagram and am still getting the hang of it.**_

_**To get a shoutout in the next update, please comment (hashtag sign. Sorry, can't find the hashtag on my key board ._.) shoutout!**_  
_**Also, DemiDork, sorry for the hold up! Love your comments!**_  
_**Thank you MintyGreenEmbers, yes sorry for being so fast in it but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! **_

_**Shoutouts on fanfiction: Thank you for 2308 views on RTSL! And OMG 8517 views on SS?! That's crazy! TYSM!**_

_**WritingGoddess12**_  
_**Bernard the Sloth**_  
_**Percabeth101**_  
_**Susan's Rose**_  
_**DemiDorkII**_  
_**MintyGreenEmbers**_

_**Shotouts on wattpad: Thank you for 1000 reads on SS!**_

_**ashlynnova**_  
_**imachildofaphrodite**_  
_**Leon_ARP**_

_**Love ya all! **___

_**Goobye my little Angels**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!**_


	13. Another message for you all

_**Uh, please don't kill me.**_

_**I am so so so so so sorry for not posting for months but I've had so much on my mind and am trying to finish all my work.**_

_**I just wanted to ask something since there is only one more chapter remaining. I have two options for this.**_

_**I will either write a super happy ending where the demigods have kids and they all live happily ever after and what not.**_

_**Or...**_

_**I could make a really horrible ending and make it end really sad- their kids will still be there though and it will still revolve around Annabeth since I can't ditch the idea anymore.**_

_**BUT, if you choose the second option, I MIGHT decide to make a SEQUEL.**_

_**It's your choice. Whichever gets the most votes, I'll do that. I will also put a poll on my profile.**_

_**But I have already started with the second option and am ¾ of the way done. So... Not sure if you all want me to continue with that or not.**_

_**Truth be told, I've lost all interest in this story as well as SS but I'll finish them because I hate leaving stories just like that.**_

_**So, please comment and tell me which one you want me to do? Option 1? Or option 2?**_

_**And if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me then.**_

* * *

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_**As you know, I have a lot of one-shots that I am writing. If you would like to give me a storyline and prompt, I will write that one-shot, giving credit to the person who gave me the idea.**_

_**I just thought this would be a fun challenge for me, if you would like this, please write in the reviews and PM me so I know.**_

* * *

'_**Till next time!**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!**_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_**(A/N: ...So. Hi. Again.**_  
_**First off, don't kill me. I can explain. I've been **_**extremely**_** busy for the past few months but have now stopped procrastinating long enough to do this. This will be a horrid ending but you all asked for it, so I'm sorry. Enjoy?)**_

* * *

_15 years later:_

"Luke! Bianca! Zoe! Come here!" Annabeth called sitting on the couch. Percy was sitting next to her and he squeezed her hand and she smiled and kissed him just as the kids came running in.

"Yeah mom?" Luke asked, coming in with Zoe in his arms.

Luke was almost fifteen and had blonde hair like his mother and sea green eyes like his father. Bianca was six with blonde hair and grey eyes. Zoe was only two with raven black hair and grey eyes.  
"Mommy!" Zoe shrieked wiggling herself out of Luke's hold and running towards her parents. "Daddy!"

Percy scooped her up in his arms and put her on his shoulders and Zoe giggled and clapped her hands together.  
"Why did you call us mummy?" Bianca asked, sitting on her mum's lap.  
"Well, some of our friends will be coming today," Annabeth smiled, running a hand through Bianca's hair.

The doorbell rang and Annabeth spoke up, "That's them." She stood up and Percy took Zoe off his shoulder and walked to the door, opening it with a smile, "Hey guys,"  
A group of people entered the Jackson apartment and walked to the living room and sat down after greeting them and the children went and sat together, already chatting.

Among them were Piper and Jason with their two kids, Storm and Charm.  
Storm was also fourteen like Luke and the two often played sports together. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Charm was eight and she had blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes like her mother.

Then there were Calypso and Leo with their boy, Aidan. He was thirteen and played with Storm and Luke. His name meant fire in Greek, (courtesy of Leo.)  
Then there were Frank and Hazel with their two children, Emily and Sammy. Emily was twelve and Sammy was four.  
Rachel, Reyna, Thalia and Nico were there as well, looking quite happy.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth greeted them and walked over to hug Thalia first.  
Thalia was still immortal but she had morphed into a woman that was 31 years old, just like her friends.  
"Hey Annabeth, Percy, kids. How you doing?" Piper asked, grinning.  
"Aunt Pipes!" Zoe giggled and hugged the Cherokee woman who smiled and lifted her up before they all sat on the floor in a circle.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Okay kids. We're going to tell you something very important. Alright?"  
The children raised their eyebrows. "What is it aunt 'Beth?" Emily asked.  
"Do you know anything about the Greek Gods?" Jason began.  
"Yeah!" Aidan nodded. "We learnt about them in school. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"So, you know what demigods are?" Calypso asked cautiously.  
"Yeah." Storm said. "They're children of mortals and the Gods."  
"But they're not real obviously." Luke replied, rolling his eyes.  
Thunder rumbled overhead.

The adults took a deep breath. "Well, they exist. Greek Gods are real." Thalia said very seriously. "And demigods exist too."  
Silence.  
"How do you know?" Charm asked.  
"Because we're demigods." Leo told them straightforwardly.  
The kids exploded in laughter.  
"You're funny." Bianca giggled.

The grownups scowled. "That wasn't a joke." Nico said darkly. "We were telling the truth."  
The kids stopped laughing.  
"Then prove it." Storm said. "Prove that you're demigods."  
The adults shrugged and Percy went first. "I'm a son of Poseidon."  
Luke and Celeste choked. "Huh?"  
"Bring me a glass of water." Percy asked.  
Luke nodded and quickly jumped up and brought his father some water. As soon as he did, the water began to float even though Percy made no movement. He constructed different shapes with it and Zoe and Sammy chortled and played with it.

The children's mouth was open and staring at the grinning son of Poseidon. He raised his arm and drenched his wife in water.  
"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked.  
"Run dad." Luke murmured.  
Percy chuckled and touched Annabeth's shoulder and the water evaporated.  
Annabeth scowled. "Don't do that."  
Percy shrugged and turned to the kids. "Enough proof?"

The children nodded. "Who's next?" Aidan grinned.  
Annabeth spoke up. "I'm a daughter of Athena."  
"No fair!" Emily cried out. "That's why you're so smart and beat everyone in everything."  
Annabeth laughed, "Maybe," Her eyes twinkled.  
"I'm a son of Zeus." Jason said and demonstrated by flying in the air.  
"Dad can fly?" Charm shouted. "Superman!" And Jason groaned.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said. "So, I can charm speak." She gave an example. "Leo, pretend to be a chicken."  
Leo went still before he started clucking and flapping his arms. It wore off and the children laughed heartily.  
"I'm a son of Hephaestus." Leo said and set himself on fire.  
"Cool!" Aidan cried.

One by one, everyone introduced themselves properly and told their whole life stories which took a very long time.  
"Whoa." Charm whispered when they were done. "Hera's a jerk."  
Everyone laughed.  
"But why do you wear those necklaces?" Emily asked curiously poking at Hazel's necklace. "You all have a heart on one and a different charm as well."

"They were given by Annabeth." Thalia. "When she died."  
"Mom died?!" Luke screamed. "Are you a ghost?! How are you alive?! What the heck!"  
Annabeth scowled at Thalia who grinned sheepishly.  
"That's a story for another time." Annabeth said getting up.  
All of a sudden, she was pulled again "What the-" She looked at the others in confusion and tried lifting her arm but it was pulled down.

"You will stay seated." A voice echoed into the room.  
"Hera." Annabeth growled. "Release me."  
Hera ignored her.  
"The young ones deserve to know what happened when Annabeth got tested."  
A screen appeared in front of them and it started playing from when the prophecy was spoken.

The demigod's eyes widened and Annabeth scowled. "Don't you even-"  
Hera silenced her and Annabeth's muffled voice yelled angrily. The other demigods were also held down and silenced much to their annoyance

"Mommy?" Bianca asked hesitantly and Annabeth turned to look at her before glancing at Luke and shaking her head frantically.  
"Let them go," Luke growled, standing up, his green eyes flashing.  
"You must watch." Hera said and the children were forced to watch.

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

The screen turned black and the children gaped at it. Zoe was curled up in a ball, leaning into Luke who could only hold his sniffling sister. Bianca was next to Emily and Sammy, her grey eyes watery and wide. Aidan was stiff next to Storm and Charm was crying into her brother's shirt.

Annabeth yanked her arm up and was relieved to find she could move again and spoke, "I hate you, Hera." She seethed.  
The other demigods, now also free hugged their children. No one said anything and Annabeth took the crying Zoe while Percy held Bianca and Luke.  
"We love you." They whispered.

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

Percy yawned and looked around. He saw his wife lying on his arm with Bianca in her hold. Zoe was lying on his stomach snoring away, and Luke was curled at his parent's feet.  
The son of Poseidon smiled and gently removed his arm from under Annabeth's head. He sat up and put Zoe next to her mother.

Percy looked around and saw all the adults gone but the kids still sleeping. He frowned and walked to the kitchen where he heard talking.  
"Shush! You'll wake them up!"  
"No, I won't! Besides, Nico's the one eating all the biscuits!"  
The muffled voice of Nico was heard. "Am not!"  
"Wow. Real mature guys."  
Percy walked in smiling to see the bickering faces of his friends' whisper shouting to each other over the dining table.  
"Hey guys." He said and took the free seat next to Jason.

"See?" Piper said. "Told you we'd wake him up,"  
"You didn't." Percy shook his head. "Annabeth's still asleep."  
Leo stuck his tongue out and the others rolled their eyes just Annabeth came in the room and sat down next to Percy rubbing her eyes.  
"Morning." She yawned.  
"Hey wise girl." Percy offered her a pancake which she gratefully took.  
"Thanks." She took a bite. "Where are the kids?"  
"Here!" Storm entered the room with the others following behind.  
They sat down and started eating.

"So, what're we doing today?" Aidan asked with his mouth full.  
"How about the park?" Rachel suggested.  
"Yes! Park!" Sammy cried.  
"Park it is then." Frank said.

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

The group of demigods and legacies walked out the Jackson house and to the park. When they arrived, the kids were about to run off when Annabeth stopped them. "Wait." She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Do you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Charm asked nervously.  
A rustling sound was heard.  
"That." Annabeth replied and took out her dagger.  
"Woah!" Luke cried. "You have a knife!"

Annabeth took a few steps forward and heard the rustling sound again. They were coming from behind the woods. She motioned for her friends to wait and walked forward into the woods, fingering her blade. She heard a growl and quickly held her dagger in front of her.  
"Who's there?"  
Six hell hounds stepped forward and started circling her.  
Annabeth froze and brought her hands to her lips where she whistled like an owl. It was a signal she had taught each of her friends to use if they needed help.

The hounds kept circling her and she kept her guard up.  
The rest of the seven, Reyna, Rachel, Thalia, Nico and the kids emerged from behind some trees.  
She heard the kids gasp and motioned for them to stay back.  
"Circle them." Annabeth instructed as her friends took out their weapons.  
"This is DeJa'Vu." Leo mumbled under his breath.  
"So much for living peacefully for the rest of our lives." Reyna grumbled.

Annabeth said nothing but waited until her friends were positioned in their places. "Attack on the count of three." She said.  
Thalia narrowed her eyes and pulled her bowstring.  
"One."  
Jason raised his arm.  
"Two."  
Hazel touched the ground and the kids gulped.  
"Three-"  
The hellhounds attacked.

Annabeth slashed at the hounds but that didn't stop one from scratching her leg. She yelped and another hound jumped on her causing her to fall on the floor. Piper, Jason and Leo had taken down a hound and were working on a second while Thalia, Nico and Percy had demolished two and were going for a third. Frank, Hazel and Reyna had just taken down two and Calypso and Rachel were protecting the children.  
There was one left and it was on top of Annabeth.

She struggled against its hold but it held strong. Finally, she pushed her dagger upwards and stabbed the hell hound fiercely. It roared once and disintegrated.  
But not before everyone heard what it had to say.  
"They are coming for you Annabeth Chase." It had hissed. "And this time, you will not win."

Annabeth lay on the floor panting and turned her neck to see the children gaping at her. She smiled softly and tried to get up but flinched.  
Her leg had a long scratch on it and was bleeding fast  
Percy reached her first and quickly gave her some Ambrosia which she gratefully ate.  
Calypso had come over and poured Nectar on the wound which closed up slowly.  
Rachel took away the blood and together, they heaved the daughter of Athena off of the floor.

Luke started talking first. "That."  
"Was." Storm continued.  
"Epic!" Aidan cried out.  
"Are you crazy?!" Emily screamed at the boys, smacking them all upside the head. "They almost _died!"_  
The boys fell silent.  
"We used to almost die every single day." Frank told them.  
"But... They promised we wouldn't have to do anything to do with monsters or prophecies anymore." Hazel said quietly.  
"We'll have to talk to them." Percy declared. "But first, let's get back home."

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

When the group reached back to the Jackson house, they all sat down at the table an ate dinner silently.  
Percy had arranged for everyone to stay over for another night and they were all quite relieved for that. None of them wanted to be alone after what had just happened.  
"Movies!" Sammy cried out as they all sat in front of the TV.  
"Which movie should we watch then?" Jason asked.  
"Toy story!" Bianca shrieked.  
The demigods rolled their eyes but Percy put the movie on anyway and the children watched happily. But halfway through the movie, Annabeth heard something.

A beeping sound.  
Constantly ringing.  
She frowned and tried to ignore it, but ten minutes later, she got tired of it and paused the movie.  
"What was that for?" Aidan whined.  
Annabeth ignored him and got up from the sofa and went to the wall and put her ear to it.

The ringing grew louder.  
"Do you hear that?" She whispered.  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
"That beeping sound." Annabeth replied and walked to the other side of the room and put her ear to the wall.

The ringing grew louder.  
"Percy..." Annabeth said. "Did anyone else apart from anyone in this room come into the house this week?"  
"Well, there was that one guy who came to fix our pipes."

The ringing intensified.  
Annabeth's eyes widened as she screamed.  
"_Hit the floor!_"  
Everyone immediately jumped down from their chairs and pressed themselves against the carpet.  
And just in time too, because that's when the house exploded.

Annabeth's eyes grew wider as she saw a ball of flame heading straight for Zoe. She grabbed her daughter and pulled her close so the flames wouldn't reach her.  
"_Get out the house_" Annabeth shouted.  
Everyone rushed out the house with the flames lapping at their feet.  
"Get the kids and run to the park!" Piper yelled as she scooped up Charm.

The group rushed to the park as fast as they could and gasped for air.  
"What the hell?!" Luke exclaimed.  
"It just exploded!" Storm cried out.  
"Oh my God!" Emily said, fanning herself.  
"Calm down." Rachel panted.  
"We're going to be fine." Reyna told them firmly.

A low growling sound was heard by everyone.  
"Surround the kids." Percy instructed, taking out riptide. "Don't let anyone hurt them."  
The demigods soon put all the kids in the middle and stood in a circle around them.  
"Perseus Jackson." A voice growled.  
Percy narrowed his eyes.  
Who's there? Show yourself!"  
"Very well."

Four men stepped out from behind some trees.  
"You're Lycanthropes." Jason said.  
"Ahh, son of Zeus. How nice to meet you," The one in the lead said.  
"Wish I could say the same." Jason spat.  
The men growled and suddenly turned into wolves. They grew fur and fangs and saliva dripped from their mouths.

"Annabeth Chase." Another barked. "You shall come with us. Maybe your children could join you."  
Annabeth narrowed her eyes and held onto her dagger tighter. "Not a chance." she snarled.  
"Well, let's begin, shall we?" The third lycanthrope said.  
"Round up the kids." The first one murmured to his friends and they lunged.  
"_Run!_" Leo screamed, catching fire.

"Girls, take the kids, go somewhere safe, we'll deal with these guys." Nico instructed. The girls nodded and grabbed the children and ran all except for Thalia and Reyna who stayed back with their silver weapons.  
Leo started shooting fire from his hands while Jason summoned lightning.  
"They can only be defeated by silver! But can be harmed by fire and lightning." Jason cried, bringing another lightning bolt down.

The boys nodded and groped around for silver weapons.  
The girls continued running as fast as they could. They stopped running after a few minutes to catch their breath and Emily squeaked, pointing at something.

One of the lycanthrope's started running in the direction the girls were.  
"_Run!_" Rachel screamed, but it was too late. The lycanthrope leapt with its mouth open wide, right at Storm.  
The boy froze, with nothing to defend himself with.  
Piper and Annabeth took immediate action and ran forward. Piper stood in front of Storm and brought her blade down.  
"Don't touch my son." She growled as Annabeth quickly kicked the wolf with so much strength that that it flew backwards.

Reyna grabbed Storm. "_Move_!" And they set off running again.  
Where to? They didn't know.  
"There!" Calypso pointed to the right and they quickly turned.  
Hazel suddenly stopped and knelt down and touched the ground.  
Gems and diamonds appeared and the daughter of Pluto brought one hand up then pushed forward, effectively making all the jewels fly towards the lycanthrope, and building a wall in front of them.

Emily gaped at her but Hazel snatched up her hand and continued running.  
They turned again but found they were at a dead end.  
Well crap.

* * *

~-{oOo-.-oOo}-~

* * *

There was just one lycanthrope left and after destroying the wall of gems, snarled and moved towards the demigods. The boys and Thalia were too far away and the five empousas that had just joined was quite difficult to handle.  
Wait.  
Five epousas?

The girls put the children behind them, forming a protective ring around them and Reyna and Piper lunged, their weapons brandished as they slashed at the creatures while Rachel and Calypso began to help the children climb up the rocks carefully.  
Three of the empousas were already down and Hazel had pinned one to the ground while Annabeth sparred the last one. Piper grunted as her shoulder began to bleed but she shoved the beast aside harshly and Reyna stabbed it while it scratched Annabeth's leg.

The girls panted heavily and each of them stumbled away from each other just as Percy and Thalia ran back towards them.  
"We killed the-"  
And then everything slowed down at once. Screams and shouts echoed through the air and Calypso who had been climbing, fell onto the floor.

The ground had opened underneath Annabeth and with a terrible scream, she had fallen through the ground.  
Percy shouted and dove forward, just as she managed to grab a small rock to hold onto that was edged into the chasm.  
"Annabeth," He choked out, desperately trying to push forward and grab her but there was at least a fifteen feet difference, "Annabeth, please, not again."

The girl struggled and a single tear trickled down her cheek, "I'm sorry Percy," Her voice broke, "Take care of Luke, Bianca and Zoe for me, please."  
"Annabeth, you're not-"  
"_Please."_

Her voice was so desperate. So pleading. And while the others were scrambling to find _anything_ to pull the girl up, Percy nodded.  
"I will-" He managed before a creature burst out of the bushes.

The final lycanthrope. They had forgotten it in all the commotion and for that, there would be consequences. It growled before diving into the pit and the last thing Percy saw was his wife's grip no longer on the ledge and her terrified look as the ground closed up once more.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_**(A/N: That was absolutely terrible. I hated that chapter the most. This was done near the start of the year, and yes, more than six months later, I finished the last few paragraphs. This chapter was quite excessive with drama and extremely unrealistic and quite terrible writing was seen everywhere. And for that I apologize. I've completely lost inspiration but here you all are. Final chapter of RTSL.**_

_**I'm sorry ;-;**_

_**This was 3357 words and 8 and a half pages in total.**_

_**Welp. 'Till next time I suppose.**_  
_**Angel of Olympus- OUT!)**_


End file.
